


So Are They All, All Honourable Men (traduzione italiana)

by Eloriee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: Considerato che la futura moglie di Artù sarà scelta più per il valore politico che per una presunta compatibilità di coppia, quello con Merlino potrebbe essere il suo unico matrimonio a non finire con cospicui spargimenti di sangue, o con generose dosi di vino.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Are They All, All Honourable Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> Repost di una vecchia traduzione a scopo di archivio.  
>    
>  Una piccola annotazione sul titolo, per chi non fosse appassionato di Shakespeare come la sottoscritta: è tratto dal “Giulio Cesare”, e nello specifico dal meraviglioso discorso di Antonio del terzo atto. Se l’avete letto, o anche solo visto a teatro, sicuramente ricorderete al volo di cosa sto parlando.  
>  Ultimo, ma non certo per importanza, due doverosi ringraziamenti:  
>  A Ny, che ha vissuto questa traduzione insieme a me, passo dopo passo. Che l’ha amata quanto me, e che ha condiviso con me tutto l’entusiasmo di questo lavoro. Questa traduzione sarà sempre un po’ tua.  
>  A Giulia, che è stata come sempre gentilissima e puntualissima. Non sai che bello averti vicina anche in questo fandom.

 

 

 

**Così son tutti, tutti uomini d’onore**

  

C’è qualcosa di umiliante a livello personale nel rendersi conto che l’ordine immacolato delle proprie stanze e il luccichio accecante della propria armatura non sono per nulla un segno del fatto che Merlino abbia affinato le sue abilità, o migliorato il suo atteggiamento. Con una vaga sensazione di diffidenza, Artù nota la pulizia allarmante del pavimento in pietra, i bordi rigidamente inamidati dei tappeti, e deve addirittura farsi forza prima di spostare lo sguardo sulle pieghe perfette delle coperte sul suo letto.  
Nemmeno l’ombra di escrementi di ratto. E lui non sussulta, nient’affatto.  
È come se avesse alle sue dipendenze un _buon_ servitore, e non è certo il caso di Merlino, e per quanto Artù abbia sempre fatto del suo meglio per appisolarsi durante le lezioni di matematica («Sono un principe. Se voglio un ponte, mando i miei _servi_ a costruirmelo!» «Ma certo, Vostra Altezza. Vi prego, esaminate i vostri grafici in questo punto: forse non avevate intenzione di far collassate il vostro ponte nel fiume?») due più due non fa cinque e Artù non ha bisogno di ricordarsi come calcolare angoli e carichi per sapere che Merlino è arrabbiato con lui (riduttivo, comincia a pensare quando si accorge che i suoi calzini sono stati appallottolati in due sfere perfette. Rabbrividisce.)  
È umiliante perché notare questo genere di cose non gli compete affatto (come per i ponti, ma anche meno) e può ignorarle quanto gli pare (e lo fa), ma le sente lo stesso, emanate dagli abiti appesi in un ordine cromatico che spicca come un’accusa.  
In un mondo ideale, con un servitore efficiente, questi non sarebbero altro che doveri. Purtroppo per lui, non vive in un mondo ideale, ragion per cui il fatto che la sua armatura scintilli come se fosse appena uscita dalla fucina del fabbro non è foriero di un miracoloso cambiamento di personalità del suo servitore.  
I due colpi secchi alla porta risuonano come i rintocchi funebri di una chiesa, e Artù prende il coraggio a piene mani e si stravacca di proposito sopra le coperte meticolosamente rimboccate, e tenta di non sentirsi a disagio al pensiero di averle spiegazzate. «Avanti.»  
Merlino entra, con il vassoio della cena in equilibrio su un palmo aperto, e gli rivolge uno sguardo che, nelle sue intenzioni, è probabile voglia essere inespressivo e servile, ma in realtà sembra più che altro estremamente costipato. «Sire. Vi ho portato la vostra cena.»  
Artù non cessa mai di meravigliarsi di come Merlino riesca a far suonare “sire” come se stesse dicendo “vaso da notte”. «Poggiala qui» ordina, e punta i talloni sul letto in un gesto deliberato, costringendosi a ignorare il senso di colpa che lo attanaglia per la strisciata di fango che si lascia dietro.  
La miglior difesa, dal punto di vista di Artù, è un attacco aggressivo (perché mai difendersi quando si può attaccare? È un mistero che Artù non ha ancora risolto); si puntella sui gomiti e sorride. «Sei in ritardo.»  
C’è voluto del tempo, e una prolungata osservazione di Merlino (e Artù preferirebbe infilzarsi con la sua stessa spada piuttosto che ammetterla) per imparare a cogliere la rapida contrazione dei muscoli della sua mascella.  
«Stavo pulendo i vasi da notte. Sire.»  
È strano, riflette Artù, ritrovarsi a trattenere l’istinto di sussultare (i vasi da notte sono ben al di sotto delle mansioni di Merlino, cosa che in effetti Artù pensa di rivelargli. Prima o poi); sono bastati una giornata, una cena ufficiale fin troppo lunga e un pugnale, ed è passato dalla tranquillità della pace domestica (e dalle giovani serve attraentemente virginali e compiacenti) a una guerra con battaglie a intermittenza che pare destinata a durare per il resto della sua vita (e Merlino non è né attraentemente virginale, né tanto meno compiacente) o se non altro fino a quando non si deciderà a liberarsi di Merlino (e ormai non fa più nemmeno finta che stia per succedere di lì a breve). Quando Merlino comincia a disporre i piatti sul tavolo, Artù assottiglia lo sguardo e lo punta sulle sue mani. «Hai fatto il bagno?»  
Merlino posa il calice con così tanta attenzione che Artù non ha alcuna difficoltà a immaginarlo volare per tutta la stanza diretto alla sua testa, senza arrivare nemmeno nelle vicinanze. Merlino alza il capo e fissa un punto qualche centimetro a sinistra dei suoi occhi. «Ma certo. Sire.»  
È davvero irritante. Artù si tira su dal letto e osserva il contenuto della pentola. Non ha un bell’aspetto. «Non è carne di topo.»  
Merlino non solleva lo sguardo. «Non ne ho idea. Si…»  
Se Merlino ripeterà “sire” anche solo un’altra volta, Artù non sarà più capace di sentire quella parola e non visualizzare stufato di topo che galleggia in vasi da notte. «Merlino. Guardami.»  
Dopo quella che sembra l’eternità di una cena ufficiale, Merlino alza la testa. «C’è altro?»  
Artù apre la bocca per rispondere, ma non gli viene in mente niente di niente. La spada, affilala. Il pavimento, lavalo. I parapolsi… facci qualcosa. «Direi di no. Puoi andare.»  
Con un inchino abbastanza profondo da essere disturbante (e, peggio che mai, senza neppure perdere l’equilibrio, e lui perde _sempre_ l’equilibrio) Merlino si volta e scivola via dalla stanza così silenziosamente che Artù ha l’impressione di essere catapultato all’indietro nel tempo fino a un anno prima, servizio perfetto e servitori perfetti e santo cielo… Al diavolo.  
Mentre pungola con aria cauta lo stufato forse-non-di-ratto, Artù pensa che le cose sarebbero potute andare molto meglio.

 

* * *

 

Le persone normali (leggasi anche: Artù) sfogano la rabbia in modi _sensati_ , e lo fanno enfatizzando il fatto che sono, in effetti, arrabbiate. Lanciano cose per aria, sbattono porte, uccidono enormi bestie pericolose che infestano boschi… tutte cose che scacciano il malumore e schiariscono la mente, facendoti sentire rigenerato (o almeno così dicono). E tutte cose _visibili_. Quindi nessuno dovrebbe sentirsi in diritto di chiamare pazzo qualcun altro solo perché sostiene che «Il comportamento esemplare che sta tenendo il mio servitore è in realtà il suo modo di fare i capricci e io sono stufo marcio di trovare vestiti puliti e stanze riordinate. Fatelo smettere».  
«Credo che abbia stirato le lenzuola» spiega a Morgana, che è impegnata a infilzare un ago in un tratto microscopico di ricamo. È tutta scena: sta lavorando a quel decoro da quando ha compiuto quattordici anni. Gwen, che siede accanto a lei in silenzio per assicurarsi che non rimanga a corto di merletto, alza la testa e spalanca gli occhi.  
«Ti stai lamentando dei miglioramenti di Merlino?» chiede Morgana con un particolare tono soave che gli rammenta quello della figlia del barone di quel luogo assolutamente ininfluente, il cui bell’aspetto era del tutto offuscato dai seni più terrificanti che Artù avesse mai visto. «Mi pare di ricordare…»  
«Stirato. Con. La. Lavanda.»  
Morgana scambia un’occhiata con Gwen, che annuisce con aria esperta. «Olio di lavanda e acqua. Serve a evitare di bruciare il tessuto.»  
No, le lenzuola di Artù non sono affatto bruciacchiate. Neppure un po’.  
«Ah.» Morgana abbassa gli occhi sul suo lavoro, lo infilza di nuovo con l’ago e poi lo mette da parte, magari per lasciarlo a qualcuno che sa davvero come si ricama. «Quindi Merlino sta… ripulendo tutto quello che sporchi, obbedendo a ogni tuo ordine e tenendo le tue stalle linde come la stanza di un malato. E tu te ne stai lamentando?»  
Il problema è trovare un modo per far capire a qualcuno _quanto è tutto maledettamente sbagliato_. «Mi chiama “sire”. Di continuo.»  
Gwen riabbassa la testa con uno scatto talmente rapido che Artù si convince di aver solo immaginato il sorrisetto che le ha incurvato le labbra.  
«La tempra morale con cui affronti le sofferenze della vita ti fa davvero onore.» Morgana si liscia la gonna con un gesto impaziente, e il suo sguardo guizza di nuovo verso la finestra e, sì, Artù è _del tutto_ consapevole che questa è l’ora in cui di solito Morgana prende con sé Gwen e finge di andare a raccogliere fiori, mentre in realtà va a giocare con la spada nel bosco, ma in questo momento lui _ha bisogno di aiuto_. Lei si sporge in avanti e gli occhi le diventano grandi e gentili in un modo che gli stinchi di Artù hanno imparato a temere sin dai tempi in cui facevano lezione insieme da bambini. «Ma dimmi di più.»  
«Ti detesto.»  
«Non quanto ti detesto io.» Con un sorriso angelico, Morgana guarda un’ultima volta fuori dalla finestra e si arrende. «Se dobbiamo stare qui a lamentarci dei nostri servitori come due vecchie dame» e Dio, realizza Artù con orrore, è _proprio_ quello che stanno facendo, «forse dovremmo farci portare un po’ di vino e dei ferri da maglia per te.»  
Artù assottiglia lo sguardo. «Ho trovato un paio di lame da allenamento lasciate chissà come nel granaio. Le ho riportate all’armeria, naturalmente.» Prima che Morgana possa recuperare il suo coltello da tavola – lei, al contrario di qualcun altro, ha una mira di una precisione terrificante – Artù solleva una mano. «Te le prenderò io, ma solo se mi prometti che da oggi in poi ti farai scortare da qualcuno.» Non punta tanto a impedirle di farlo, quanto a creare un pretesto plausibile, perché comunque non è che i calli da spada non siano ovvi, e lui inizia a essere davvero stanco di annuire con entusiasmo ogni volta che, davanti a suo padre, Morgana giustifica i nuovi tagli e i nuovi lividi come conseguenze strane e misteriose dell’ultimissimo modello di telaio.  
Per loro fortuna, Uther non ha la benché minima idea di come funzioni un telaio, ma questo non è un buon motivo per sfidare la sorte. Un giorno o l’altro potrebbe anche informarsi.  
Morgana esita, emanando sospetto da tutto il corpo. «Sarò io a scegliere chi ci accompagnerà.»  
«Mi sembra giusto.» Artù si alza, pronto ad andarsene – con i suoi problemi riguardo un certo servitore del tutto irrisolti – e poi si ricorda il motivo per cui è fuggito dalle sue stanze. «Ma oggi vi scorterò io.»  
Morgana sbatte le palpebre perplessa, e anche se non sorride Artù sa che vorrebbe farlo dal modo in cui inclina appena la testa prima di alzarsi. «Ci vediamo nel granaio?» chiede con dolcezza e, per quanto Artù non approvi quell’interesse ben poco femminile per le armi da taglio, comincia a pensare che per oggi può anche fare un’eccezione.  
«Vi aspetto lì.»

 

* * *

 

«Sta tingendo le tende» ansima Artù, puntellandosi su un braccio. «Adesso _levami quella lama dalla gola_.»  
  
Morgana gli rivolge un sorriso smagliante e indietreggia con un inchino elaborato. Ha una forma migliore di quella di metà dei cavalieri; Artù spende qualche secondo a immaginarla fronteggiare sul campo di un torneo quel nuovo scudiero insopportabile e trattiene un sospiro. Se solo fosse possibile.  
E poi: «Aspetta. Tingendo le tende? Ma come…»  
«Credi che io sappia qualcosa di tinture? Ci sono una tinozza e delle erbe colorate e adesso è _tutto abbinato_.» Artù si tira su a sedere e cerca di infonderle il profondo senso di orrore che prova quando entra nelle sue stanze e trova Merlino che liscia le pieghe con gli occhi stretti per la concentrazione. «O, per meglio dire, lo sarebbe se i drappeggi del letto non fossero scomparsi. Sta cercando di farmi ammattire e io _mi rifiuto di accettarlo_.»  
«Capisco. Gwen, solleva il mento.» Artù osserva Morgana girare attorno a Gwen con le sopracciglia aggrottate, poi annuire e prendere posizione a qualche passo di distanza. «Artù, chiama il tempo.»  
«Io… oh, e va bene, cinque minuti. Cominciate.»  
È diverso dal lavorare con i suoi cavalieri, per molti più motivi di quello più ovvio, ovvero che questi non sono cavalieri. Con le braccia appoggiate alle ginocchia, Artù studia quelle differenze una per una. Persino durante gli addestramenti, c’è sempre il pericolo che le cose vadano troppo oltre troppo in fretta; sbagliare a valutare l’estensione o la velocità del braccio di un uomo può portare a una mutilazione, o addirittura alla morte. Il motivo per cui Artù prepara personalmente i cavalieri di Camelot non è certo che ama la monotonia di gridare per ore contro degli idioti maldestri (anche se non arriverebbe a negare che gli piace): lo fa perché nessuno dovrebbe mai morire sul campo di addestramento, e gli uomini che seguono la sua guida difficilmente compiono quel genere di errori.  
Morgana è stata addestrata come lui, da bambini hanno duellato centinaia di volte. Ha una forma e un’estensione buone come quelle di chiunque altro e una velocità che forse è persino fuori del comune; la differenza sta tutta in quel confine che Artù ha oltrepassato prima di compiere i quindici anni e che lei invece non ha oltrepassato mai. Morgana ha insegnato a Gwen ogni mossa, e in quanto figlia del fabbro lei probabilmente conosce le armi persino meglio della sua insegnante, ma anche nei suoi movimenti Artù legge quella differenza. Nessuna delle due è in cerca di sangue, mentre un cavaliere lo è sempre, persino quando fa pratica.  
Affondi e parate, piedi che si muovono a tempo perfetto, sublimi come in una danza di corte, precisi come in un’esibizione. Al ricordo delle due ragazze che affrontano i banditi, sporche e insanguinate, Artù si domanda quanta differenza possa fare la disperazione, il sapere che la tua vita è sospesa nel fragile scarto di abilità tra te e il tuo avversario; persino il particolare più insignificante può far pendere la bilancia tra chi rimane in piedi e chi non si rialza.  
«Tempo.»  
Si separano all’istante; non hanno neppure un graffio. Artù si alza, si scuote di dosso la polvere e si accosta a Gwen. «Voglio mostrarti una cosa.»  
Lei si immobilizza, con gli occhi sbarrati, e lascia che lui le sollevi il braccio e le metta il corpo in posizione. «Sposta il peso sulla gamba sinistra» le dice, sostenendole la vita con una mano. «Sporgiti in avanti. Morgana, l’ultima sequenza. Parti dall’inizio, primo quarto. Gwen, tu segui me.»  
Accigliata, Morgana obbedisce, e Artù ripensa agli scudieri che ha istruito, al modo in cui ha guidato i loro corpi. «Comincia.»  
Morgana l’ha addestrata come è stata addestrata lei stessa: Gwen si muove al minimo tocco, i suoi passi sono perfetti. Morgana annuisce in segno di approvazione, parando un colpo improvviso, voltandosi al seguente, ed è tutto semplice e formale fino a quando Artù afferra il braccio di Gwen e lo spinge all’infuori, girandole il fianco con il palmo dell’altra mano, e Morgana si blocca con la lama che le sfiora il cuore.  
«A me non lo avevi mai mostrato» mormora, mentre i suoi occhi scorrono dalla spada di Gwen ad Artù.  
Lui esita. «Non ce n’è mai stato il tempo. Gwen, pensi di riuscire a ricordarlo?»  
«Sì, sire.»  
Artù fa un passo indietro e le osserva rimettersi in posizione, con aria critica. «Terzo quarto. Quando sarò certo che l’avrete assimilata entrambe, vi insegnerò la contromossa.»  
Morgana gli lancia un’occhiata furtiva, poi annuisce.

 

* * *

 

Artù non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma è stato uno dei pomeriggi più rilassanti che abbia passato da moltissimo tempo. È diverso addestrare delle persone quando sai che non le perderai in battaglia, che non moriranno mai dissanguate davanti ai tuoi occhi. C’è un piacere recondito nel potersi godere lo spettacolo di un duello senza la paura che scorre ininterrotta sottopelle persino durante il più innocuo dei tornei. Gwen e Morgana non sono addestrate a uccidere, anche se potrebbero farlo; i suoi cavalieri lo sono, e i loro fallimenti si misurano con il numero dei nemici che respirano ancora.  
Dopo aver mandato avanti Gwen, Morgana raddrizza la gonna sopra i calzoni da cavallerizza e si affianca a lui, tornando a essere una fanciulla scortata a fare una passeggiata all’ombra protettiva di Camelot.  
«Avevi detto che ti saresti cavato via la milza con un cucchiaio piuttosto che insegnarmi un’altra mossa» comincia in tono colloquiale, prendendolo a braccetto. «Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»  
Artù non distoglie lo sguardo dal castello in lontananza. «Preferirei che tu non dovessi mai combattere, e neppure Gwen» risponde, ed è la verità. Non importa quanto sia brava, e lo è: non potrà mai competere con un cavaliere per forza o per altezza. L’abilità sarà sempre tutto ciò che può avere, e persino l’abilità più affinata potrebbe non essere abbastanza. I banditi continuano ad aggirarsi vividi nella sua mente, insieme al volto pestato della madre di Merlino che ricambia il suo sguardo come un’accusa.  
È andato in guerra per suo padre, ha conquistato villaggi in suo nome in modo non meno spietato di un qualsiasi bandito. Ma le loro popolazioni non erano sue nemiche e Artù non ha mai finto di poter considerare quelle genti come una tunica da gettare via perché diventata troppo stretta. Uther non è nato nell’alta nobiltà di Albione, e forse proprio per questo dà alle terre che governa e alla popolazione che protegge un valore che pochi membri della vecchia nobiltà danno loro.  
Artù aveva dieci anni quando suo padre l’ha portato sui bastioni di Camelot e gli ha mostrato la terra su cui un giorno avrebbe regnato. «Quello che io ho conquistato ti spetta per nascita» gli ha spiegato con voce quieta. «Ma non dimenticare che anche nascere principe è un dono. Queste sono le tue terre e la tua gente, è il loro sangue che manda avanti il reame, il loro lavoro che ti riempie il piatto e ti fornisce il tempo di imparare a guidare i tuoi uomini. Sarai il loro re, e io spero che sarai un buon re. Ma, prima di ogni altra cosa, sei il loro protettore. Sei ciò che sta tra loro e quello che li minaccia, e i loro nemici sono anche i tuoi.»  
Artù si è ritrovato a cavalcare attraverso i resti dei villaggi, tra i corpi lasciati a marcire sul terreno e quelli che respiravano ancora, persino quando la ragione li aveva già abbandonati. Lui sa, meglio di Morgana, forse persino meglio di Gwen, cosa succede alle donne in tempo di guerra. E Albione non è certo una terra in pace.  
«Ma?»  
Artù prende un respiro. «Non troveremo la pace durante il regno di mio padre» e sa che anche lei lo sa. Suo padre ha combattuto al fianco di Uther ed è morto per lui in una delle inutili battaglie della guerra senza senso che squassa Albione sin da prima che Artù nascesse; cacciare i Romani dalle loro coste ha avuto il solo effetto di metterli tutti uno contro l’altro. «E, credo, neppure durante il mio.»  
La sua vita è sempre stata questo: è stato allevato per combattere e vorrebbe amarlo meno di quanto lo ama. Forse, se fosse meno bravo, ci riuscirebbe.  
«Non ti batti con me, non davvero» chiede lei con cautela. «Perché?»  
«Perché non alzo mai la spada se non intendo uccidere. Un cavaliere sa affrontarlo: deve, o qui non c’è posto per lui. Tu saresti capace di combattere per la tua vita, e lo faresti bene. Io combatto perché è quello che sono. Ed è questo che tu non puoi affrontare e vincere.»  
«Potresti insegnarmi a farlo.»  
Artù rivede il volto tumefatto della madre di Merlino, quelli spaventati e determinati delle donne del villaggio. Allora non erano le sue genti, erano quelle di un re egoista e negligente; ora lo sono, in tutto se non nel nome. E, un giorno, lo saranno a ogni effetto, lo sa con la stessa certezza con cui sa che sarà re.  
«C’è un modo solo per impararlo» le risponde, e incrocia i suoi occhi, «e quello non lo posso insegnare.» Poi aggiunge: «Ma, ammesso che trovi il tempo, il che non è semplice visto che guarda caso sono il principe ereditario e ho molti, molti doveri, lavorerò con voi. Gwen…» Artù si interrompe e prende un respiro. Morgana è vulnerabile, eppure il rango la proteggerà dal peggio. Gwen… «Anche lei dovrebbe imparare. Per proteggervi entrambe, naturalmente.»  
La bocca di Morgana si incurva all’insù, ma lei china il capo. «Credi che Merlino stia ancora tingendo le tende?»  
Dio. L’aveva quasi scordato. «Com’è che tu hai una servitrice obbediente e io invece ho…» Artù cerca una parola per definire Merlino. Non la trova. «Merlino.»  
Morgana scoppia a ridere e gli stringe il braccio. «La relazione tra una donna e la sua servitrice – o tra un uomo e il suo servitore – è qualcosa di complesso e prezioso. Considerala come un matrimonio…»  
Artù si immobilizza. «Non ci penso _nemmeno_.»  
Morgana è più forte di quello che sembra; le basta una spintarella per farlo riprendere a camminare. «Un matrimonio» ripete con ilarità. «Come un vassallo si sottomette al proprio re, come una moglie si sottomette al proprio marito, un servo si sottomette al proprio signore – o alla propria signora.»  
Artù le rivolge un’occhiata incerta, rivedendo chiara nella mente l’ultima visita del Barone Un-Nome-A-Caso che ha portato con sé alla festa di Natale sia la moglie sia la governante, e ricorda come nel castello siano rimbombate le eco delle grida dei tre per tutto il mese. È stato fonte di grande intrattenimento. «Ho incontrato poche mogli che si sottomettono come dovrebbero» le risponde con scetticismo. «O, per meglio dire, nessuna.»  
Morgana gli sorride con dolcezza. «Esatto.»  
È davvero ridicolo, ma Artù ha la pessima sensazione che questo non lo renda meno vero. «Non vedo cosa…»  
«Ad esempio» va avanti Morgana, come se lui non avesse parlato, «quando Gwen mi domanda se può andare alla Festa del Solstizio» oddio, lo _sa_ , «io le rispondo di sì, e le dico di divertirsi, e mi assicuro che abbia abbastanza soldi per fare quello che vuole. E, più tardi, quando le chiedo se c’è della torta di frutta per cena, lei me ne porta tre fette.»  
«È per questo che io non riesco mai nemmeno ad assaggiarla?» chiede Artù oltraggiato. «Il cuoco mi dice sempre…»  
«Sì. È per questo che te la perdi sempre.» Morgana gli dà qualche pacca incoraggiante sul braccio, gli occhi fissi sulla piccola figura di Gwen che sta entrando attraverso le porte di Camelot e la bocca ammorbidita in un sorriso. «Ti perdi un sacco di cose, Artù.»  
Quello che dice ha un suo senso perverso. Artù ripensa con amarezza all’ultima torta di mele. «Non è affatto come un matrimonio» protesta.  
«A parte il portartelo a letto, potrebbe benissimo esserlo. Prima riesci a capirlo, prima potrai tornare alla gioia di sgridarlo per la sua inefficienza e prima lui la smetterà di rendere nervose tutte le serve dando l’impressione che non servano più a nulla. Ti prego, fallo. Gwen ne ha dovute rassicurare tre questa settimana, e le crisi isteriche non sono mai una bella cosa, te lo assicuro.»  
Artù non sospira, ma soltanto per un pelo. «Non intendo scusarmi. Avevo il diritto di richiedere i suoi servigi, quella sera.» Storcersi la caviglia durante gli allenamenti è stato già abbastanza spiacevole, dover sopportare l’entusiasmo generale degli abitanti del castello per la Festa del Solstizio è stato davvero troppo. L’allegria eccessiva e _nauseante_ di Merlino è stata davvero troppo. «Gli ho insegnato a giocare a scacchi.»  
«Lo sapeva già fare. Gliel’ha insegnato Gaius.»  
«Lo sapevo.» Che _bugiardo_. Che piccolo sporco _bugiardo_. «Ne avevo tutto il diritto.»  
«Sì, è vero» conferma Morgana con una placidità sospetta, e poi volta la testa in un chiaro segno che la conversazione è conclusa. E, anche se non è sicuro del perché, Artù ha l’impressione di aver appena perso.  
Vorrebbe solo che lei la _smettesse_ di sorridere.

 

* * *

 

Sono giunti a malapena al granaio quando Gwen arriva di corsa, con il volto bianco come un cencio. «Vostra Altezza» mormora senza fiato, e poi si piega in avanti, con il petto stretto tra le braccia. Morgana è al suo fianco prima che Artù abbia il tempo di chiederle quale può mai essere il problema. «Io…»  
«Siediti, Gwen» le ordina Morgana. «Non stai bene.»  
«Non posso, mia signora. Stanno… vostro padre richiede la vostra presenza all’istante.» Prende un respiro profondo e si appoggia a Morgana per un attimo, e Artù la osserva con ansia mentre Morgana le scosta i boccoli sudati dalla fronte. Dopo un momento, Gwen si raddrizza e Morgana si scosta, anche se rimane a portata di braccia. «C’è… c’è stato uno scontro sul campo di addestramento…»  
Maledizione. «Chi?» Si avvicina per tirarsela dietro, ma una singola occhiataccia di Morgana lo fa subito desistere. «Non sono la loro balia. I cavalieri sono…»  
«Non i cavalieri, sire» spiega lei in fretta. «Uno di quelli che state ancora valutando.» Gwen lo fissa sbattendo le palpebre e, per nessuna ragione in particolare (per tutte le ragioni del mondo, visto che Gwen non si sarebbe ridotta in questo stato per chiunque), Artù sa alla perfezione chi è l’altro uomo, e alle sue orecchie è credibile più o meno quanto Gwen che gli annuncia che sa volare. «E Merlino, Vostra Altezza.»  
Per l’amor del cielo.

 

* * *

 

«Cosa…» Artù si fa largo tra la folla con la sola forza dell’intimidazione; è bravo in questo, e non serve apprezzare un certo tipo di servilismo lagnoso per riconoscere che ha i suoi vantaggi.  
(Anche se forse, soltanto forse, potrebbe anche essere che, qualche volta, lo apprezzi anche.)  
«…gli ho ordinato di andare a prendermi la cotta di maglia…»  
Hanno già cominciato, quindi. Gentile aspettare, da parte di suo padre.  
Artù ci mette un secondo a registrare un Merlino sporco, ferito e inusualmente belligerante, un Gaius torvo, e il figlio del secondo nobiluomo più importante della regione, che lui in privato chiama Pustilius da talmente tanto tempo che si deve mordere le labbra per non farlo anche adesso.  
Da un lato, la situazione sembra pessima da qualsiasi prospettiva la si guardi; dall’altro, Pustilius (Posterius?) ha un occhio nero spettacolare, un labbro spaccato e sembra quasi zoppicare. Artù non sarebbe umano se non si godesse la vista.  
«…attaccato, Vostra Altezza!» conclude Pustilius (e va bene, più tardi Artù chiederà a qualcuno come si chiama), puntando un dito tozzo contro Merlino. «Un attacco feroce e immotivato contro la mia persona. Pretendo soddisfazione.»  
L’attenzione degli occupanti della stanza si sposta su Merlino, che al momento si tiene in piedi il più dritto possibile tra due guardie che lo sovrastano di almeno un paio di teste e sono larghe tre volte tanto. Il contrasto è quasi patetico. A essere onesto, se non vedesse che ha le nocche di entrambe le mani sbucciate, Artù non ci crederebbe. Uther sembra altrettanto dubbioso. «Merlino… ti ha attaccato?»  
«Durante l’addestramento» insiste (ancora) Pustilius, e agita una mano in direzione di una combriccola di cavalieri dall’aria imbarazzata in cerca di conferma. «Ho richiesto i suoi servigi e lui mi ha _aggredito_!»  
Uther sposta lo sguardo su Merlino. «È quello che è successo?» chiede, ed è già pronto per tre quarti a giudicarlo colpevole e farla finita con questa faccenda; un anno e numerosi salvataggi del principe ereditario sono ciò che lo spinge a dargli quel quarto di beneficio del dubbio.  
Merlino non esita, alza la testa a incrociare gli occhi del Re con lo stesso identico livello di insubordinazione che Artù rammenta in sé stesso dai dieci anni ai diciotto. È a quell’età che ha imparato a nasconderlo meglio. E così anche il quarto restante è perduto. «Sì, sire.»  
Sì, “vaso da notte”. Ma _come_ ci riesce?  
Con un sospiro, Uther si adagia contro lo schienale del trono. «Molto bene. La punizione per aver alzato le mani su un membro della nobiltà è la fustigazione. Trenta…»  
Trenta. No. «Padre, posso?»  
Dall’espressione che c’è sul volto di Uther, Artù capisce di non aver fatto alcun favore a Merlino con quell’interruzione. «C’è qualcosa che vorresti aggiungere?»  
Con la coda dell’occhio, Artù scorge la rabbia che stira le labbra di Morgana e non aspetta altro che una scusa per esplodere, il volto rigato di lacrime di Gwen, la paura a malapena contenuta di Gaius. Ma, soprattutto, vede Merlino, che ha una condanna a morte che gli pende sulla testa e pare non preoccuparsene affatto. Dieci potrebbero menomarlo, anche se Gaius senza dubbio saprebbe curarlo in modo da alleviare il peggio. Venti sarebbero una morte più lenta di trenta, ma la morte sarebbe comunque la cosa migliore da augurarsi. Trenta…  
«È il mio servitore» risponde squadrando le spalle. Ce la può fare. «Come membro della mia servitù, la sua disciplina spetta a me.»  
Con sua grande sorpresa, Uther sembra interessato e non reagisce come se Artù avesse appena tirato fuori una scusa campata per aria. «E quale sarebbe la tua decisione?»  
Artù è abituato a essere messo alla prova sin dal giorno in cui è nato; non c’è nulla di strano in suo padre che trasforma una qualsiasi occasione in una riedizione di Re Salomone e il figlio conteso. «Mi serve del tempo per considerare la questione» comincia con cautela. «Magari…»  
«State _condonando_ il suo comportamento oltraggioso!» ringhia Pustilius. Artù gli rivolge un’occhiata glaciale: le sue intenzioni sono lampanti. «Pretendo di essere io a impartirgli la giusta disciplina.»  
Artù si lascia quasi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. Uther raddrizza la schiena di una frazione tanto impercettibile che probabilmente Artù è l’unico a notare il guizzo di furia sotto la superficie e gli occhi assottigliati a valutare Pustilius e a trovarlo in difetto.  
«La disciplina dei servitori di Camelot non ti riguarda.»  
Pustilius, che è persino più stupido di quanto Artù fosse pronto a credere, si erge in tutta la sua considerevole altezza. «E allora lo sfido.»  
Per un istante, Artù non riesce a elaborare la frase in un modo che possa avere senso. «Fai… cosa?»  
«Lo sfido. Il mio onore e quello del mio casato sono stati insultati. Lo sfido.»  
«Non… puoi. Non è un cavaliere.»  
Pustilius solleva il mento e, per la prima volta, Artù si rende conto che ha anche il naso rotto. Forse è per questo che la sua voce ha un tono nasale tanto irritante. «Posso e lo sto facendo.»  
«È un campagnolo. Non ha _alcun_ onore da difendere.» Artù sceglie proprio quel momento per spostare lo sguardo su Merlino, altrimenti avrebbe perso il lampo di rabbia che gli attraversa gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Oh, santo cielo. «Sono del tutto in grado…»  
«Accetto» lo interrompe Merlino, perché è il più stupido degli stupidi.  
Per qualche ragione, Artù è convinto di poter _sentire_ tutti gli occupanti della sala rilasciare il respiro. Non succedeva nulla di così interessante dalla zuffa tra il Signore e la Signora di Chissà-Dove durante il banchetto in loro onore e la battaglia con il cibo a seguire. Questo sarà il duello con più spettatori della storia di Camelot. Dopotutto, le vittorie di Artù sono storia vecchia. Un aspirante cavaliere contro un campagnolo è una cosa nuova e interessante e, a proposito, _che diavolo è appena successo_?  
«Molto bene» commenta Uther con aria quasi compiaciuta. Sotto shock, Artù riporta subito l’attenzione su di lui. «Così sia. Tra due settimane. È accettabile, Lord Percivance?»  
Pustilius, sillaba Artù tra i denti, e si dimentica all’istante di aver mai sentito un altro nome.  
Pustilius fa un inchino, e incurva la bocca in un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto. Potrebbe andare peggio, Artù lo sa, ma non riesce a immaginare come e non ha alcun desiderio di scoprirlo. Mantiene la schiena eretta (accasciarsi è un segno di debolezza e causa l’accumulo di liquidi nelle articolazioni e fa venire la gobba, o qualcosa del genere) e attraversa la stanza. Quando afferra il braccio di Merlino in una presa salda, Artù non può fare a meno di notare la smorfia di dolore che l’altro tenta invano di nascondere e sposta la mano senza nemmeno pensarci. Cercando di mantenere un’espressione severa e al contempo di comportarsi come se non stesse succedendo nulla di strano, lo tira via dalle guardie. Con la coda dell’occhio scorge Morgana e Gwen che si dileguano dalla stanza con discrezione.  
«Artù?» chiama Uther, a conferma del suo sospetto che l’ordine successivo sarebbe stato: «Rinchiudetelo nei sotterranei». In fondo, perché non rendere le cose più semplici a Pustilius?  
«Maestà?» Non apparire incerto. «Con il tuo permesso, prenderò il mio servitore perché riceva adeguate cure e per scoprire perché si è… disonorato in questo modo.» Riesce quasi a _percepire_ l’occhiataccia di Merlino, ma la ignora con facilità.  
Uther studia il suo volto per un istante, con un’espressione indecifrabile, poi annuisce. Artù si inchina, costringendo Merlino a fare lo stesso. È consapevole che le costole ferite non ne saranno liete, ma non c’è altro da fare. Quando si raddrizza finge di non notare la folla (hanno ricevuto tutti un invito ad assistere allo spettacolo? C’è forse un giro di passaparola che se ne premura?) e tenta di comportarsi come se non gli importasse, quando tutto ciò che vorrebbe è infilare Merlino in un letto a caso e legarcelo fin quando non guarisce o non impara un po’ di buon senso. Meglio ancora entrambe le cose.  
Una volta raggiunto l’ingresso, Artù rimane in silenzio; Gaius li seguirà presto, e a lui serve del tempo per pensare. Pustilius è un idiota, ma Artù l’ha visto combattere e sa che è temibile. Che poi si parla di Merlino: Pustilius non ha _bisogno_ di essere temibile. Gli basta essere competente. Dannazione, potrebbe _sedersi sopra Merlino_ e vincere il duello soffocandolo in modo ben poco dignitoso.  
«Sire…»  
«Non azzardarti a rivolgermi la parola o ti fustigherò io stesso» mente Artù tra i denti e, rallentando perché sono arrivati alle scale, sostiene il peso di Merlino più che può. Le costole rotte possono forare un polmone, e Dio solo sa quanto poco siano garbate le guardie di Uther. «A meno che tu non ti senta in punto di morte e voglia privarmi del privilegio di porre fine alla tua inutile esistenza.»  
Merlino non risponde. Il che è probabilmente la mossa più intelligente che abbia fatto in tutta la giornata.  
Gwen li attende davanti alla porta delle stanze di Gaius, con le mani strette in grembo. Artù le fa un cenno brusco con la testa e apre la porta con una spinta; Merlino si affloscia non appena sono all’interno. Artù lo agguanta e aspetta che Gwen liberi in fretta il tavolo di Gaius prima di depositarcelo sopra. Quando Merlino tenta di alzarsi a sedere, con molta cautela Artù piazza una mano al centro del suo petto e spinge, con la massima delicatezza, finché non è di nuovo disteso.  
«Gwen» chiama, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Merlino, infuriati e annebbiati dal dolore. «Per piacere, aspetta Gaius, e avvertimi non appena lo vedi arrivare.»  
«Certo, sire.»  
Quando la porta si richiude, Artù allarga piano il palmo e deglutisce con forza nel sentire le ossa che scricchiolano al di sotto. «Se tenti ancora di muoverti, userò una corda» lo minaccia. Gli occhi di Merlino si aprono, ancora velati per la sofferenza e vagamente sorpresi. «Forse lo farò in ogni caso.» Artù si tira indietro e lancia un’occhiata alla porta chiusa. Eccellente. «Cos’è successo?»  
Merlino esita, poi trae un respiro spezzato. Non c’è sangue, non ancora. «È come ha detto lui.»  
«Stai mentendo.»  
Merlino distoglie lo sguardo. «Non ne potevo più fare da leccapiedi a quell’arrogante…»  
«Ottima interpretazione. Sarebbe più credile se balbettassi un po’ di più. Quanto ti ci è voluto per inventare questa scusa?» Merlino assottiglia le labbra in una linea severa. «Dimmi cos’è successo.» Silenzio. «Merlino. Ti ordino di…»  
«Ero arrabbiato» risponde Merlino, con un tono di voce così piatto che Artù non crede a una sola parola. «Aveva delle pretese assurde e io ho rifiutato. E poi quando ha detto… quando non ha smesso, mi sono irritato e l’ho colpito.»  
Artù si getta subito sulla pausa incerta. «Detto. Cosa ha detto?»  
«Non ha importanza.»  
Se non avesse un aspetto così incredibilmente patetico, Artù si metterebbe a picchiarlo. «Merlino…»  
Merlino gira il viso dall’altra parte. «L’ho scordato.»  
Prima che Artù possa elaborare una risposta adeguata a quella bugia così pietosa, c’è un colpo secco alla porta. Artù prende un respiro profondo e si volta, soffocando la rabbia mentre l’uscio si apre e Gaius entra, con Gwen al seguito.  
«Merlino» mormora Gaius, e Artù è quasi imbarazzato dalla tenerezza che c’è nella sua voce. Consapevole che la sua presenza è un’inibizione, raggiunge la porta, rilassando i pugni che non si era accorto di aver stretto.  
«Vostra Altezza?»  
Artù continua a camminare, impedendo all’uomo di continuare con un gesto indifferente della mano.  
Dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle, si volta di scatto e scaglia un pugno contro la pietra solida, ma il dolore che risale per tutto il braccio in una stilettata di calore arroventato non è comunque abbastanza forte da placare la rabbia. Non è neppure abbastanza forte da smussarne i contorni vividi – rabbia contro Merlino, che sembra aver perso la ragione; contro Pustilius, per il solo fatto che esiste; e più di tutto contro il sorriso che Uther gli ha rivolto quando ha acconsentito a questa follia.  
Ogni giorno è un buon giorno per rimettere i panni di Re Salomone, a quanto pare. Quello che Artù vorrebbe sapere è che cosa sta cercando di dimostrare suo padre.  
Qualche secondo più tardi, Gwen esce dalla stanza e spalanca gli occhi alla vista della sua mano. «Sire? State…»  
«Scopri cos’è successo» taglia corto Artù. «Voglio i nomi di tutti i testimoni presenti. Se qualcuno ha sentito quello che si sono detti, voglio sapere cos’era.»  
Gwen esita incerta, poi fa un rapido inchino. «Sì, sire. Gaius mi ha chiesto di…»  
«Va’.»  
Con un altro inchino, lei raccoglie le gonne e si lancia di corsa lungo il corridoio, svanendo dietro un angolo. Non c’è alcuna ragione per restare lì a compiangersi come un ragazzino imbronciato, è meglio sfruttare ciò che resta del giorno.

 

* * *

 

«Come sta il giovane Galvano?» domanda Uther. Questa cena padre-figlio non programmata è fin troppo casuale, il che fa capire ad Artù che Uther si sta coraggiosamente nascondendo da Morgana. Suo padre non è uno sciocco. Artù alza lo sguardo dalla sua zuppa e si rammenta del perché preferisce mangiare nelle sue stanze: consumare i pasti con suo padre non favorisce mai la digestione, né una sacrosanta nottata di riposo.  
«Bene» risponde, perché per quanto Galvano sia uscito dal campo zoppicando ne è uscito con la sola forza delle sue gambe. «Ha bisogno di qualche giorno perché gli si sgonfi il ginocchio.»  
«Molto bene.» Gli occhi scuri lo studiano con cura alla ricerca di qualche debolezza e, quando si cerca qualcosa con così tanta dedizione, alla fine si finisce sempre per trovarla, in un modo o nell’altro. Artù riprende a guardare la zuppa e si domanda se suo padre abbia mai mangiato stufato di ratto. Probabilmente no. Nessuno si prenderebbe mai una libertà del genere con il Re per poi riderci sopra. Nessuno riuscirebbe mai ad avvicinarsi a lui abbastanza da farlo.  
«C’è qualcosa che non va nella zuppa?»  
Artù ne raccoglie una cucchiaiata e finge che non preferirebbe camminare sui carboni ardenti piuttosto che mangiarla. «No. È proprio buona, a dire il vero.»  
«Bene. Allora forse potresti trovare un momento per giustificare il tuo comportamento riguardo alla punizione del tuo servitore.»  
E buon appetito, figliolo. Artù manda giù la cucchiaiata e sente il liquido che gli ostruisce la gola, freddo e pesante. «È sotto la mia responsabilità» risponde con calma. «Pensavo che fosse quello che ti aspettavi da me.»  
«È uno dei miei sudditi e fa parte della servitù, soggetta al mio volere, Artù.» Uther si appoggia allo schienale, con il calice che oscilla morbidamente in una mano, il ritratto perfetto del padre deluso.  
Artù costringe le dita ad allentare la presa sul coltello. Merlino non è di Uther, e Artù si deve sforzare per evitare di rispondere a tono. È suo, come Ealdor, il villaggio che ha condotto e protetto con il suo stesso sangue, a dispetto di quello che dicono i confini sulle mappe. Artù mette da parte il cucchiaio e inarca un sopracciglio. «Trovi inadeguato il mio comportamento?»  
«No» risponde Uther inaspettatamente, posando il calice sul tavolo. «E neppure ne sono sorpreso. Ma sono preoccupato. Lo difendi fin troppo, Artù.»  
«Si è guadagnato la mia protezione.»  
«Ha attaccato un membro di questa corte, nonché il figlio di un uomo che detiene potere e influenza…»  
«E che ti sussurra parole dolci quando siete faccia a faccia, ma preferirebbe pugnalarti alla schiena che chinarsi ai tuoi piedi.»  
Uther non nega, altra cosa sorprendente. «Quello che fa il tuo servitore personale si riflette su di te» continua, mentre richiede altro vino con un gesto della mano. Quasi all’istante, una serva si materializza al suo fianco. «E le sue azioni erano indifendibili.»  
«Trenta fustigate l’avrebbero ucciso» ribatte Artù. «Non ripago la lealtà con una condanna a morte.»  
«È un servo.»  
«È mio. Così come i cavalieri sono miei sul campo, dove il mio volere è il loro. Ci può essere solo un generale a comando di un’armata. Me lo hai insegnato tu.»  
«Questo non è il campo di battaglia.»  
«Quando si tratta del mio seguito personale, non fa alcuna differenza.»  
E, che Dio li aiuti, Uther ha un’aria compiaciuta. «È in grado di lottare?»  
«Si è allenato con me.»  
«Potrebbe avere bisogno di un po’ più di pratica.» Uther prende un sorso e, per quanto sia surreale, gli rivolge un’occhiata divertita. «Sarà una settimana impegnativa per entrambi.»  
Con i denti stretti dietro alle labbra sorridenti, Artù pensa che Salomone sarebbe dovuto crescere sotto le cure di Uther: forse avrebbe avuto una diversa prospettiva della saggezza. «Sì, lo penso anche io.»

 

* * *

 

Artù trascorre una notte insonne, che porta un’alba colma di chiarezza e una servitrice che lui manda via, scegliendo di vestirsi da solo nella pallida luce del mattino. Merlino non è un idiota (non del tutto): è sopravvissuto ai banditi (che, certo, non erano poi così abili, ma è comunque sopravvissuto). Artù è il più grande guerriero dell’intera Albione; lo dicono tutti. E, cosa più importante, ci crede lui stesso, ci crede con tutta l’anima ogni volta che mette piede sul campo di battaglia o nel quadrato di allenamento.  
Può addestrare Merlino in due settimane.  
Dopo la colazione servita da una fanciulla attraente e compiacente (che lui dimentica subito non appena nota la mancanza di frutta, perché Merlino si è lanciato in una sorta di missione con lo scopo di fargli avere un rapporto diretto con cibi che non siano la carne), un bagno veloce (tiepido. Deve proprio ammetterlo: Merlino è un _mago_ per quel che riguarda la temperatura dell’acqua) e un salto in armeria, Artù si sente abbastanza tranquillo da presentarsi alla porta di Gaius e spiegare a Merlino con parole molto semplici perché, dopotutto, non morirà tra atroci sofferenze.  
«Vostra Altezza.» Gaius si inchina, ma prima che possa abbassare il capo Artù scorge le occhiaie scure che gli cerchiano gli occhi. È un chiaro segnale d’allarme, e non è neppure il peggiore. Nel corso della nottata Merlino non è stato spostato dal tavolo incredibilmente scomodo su cui è disteso. Artù ha diviso con lui una tenda, un pagliericcio, il duro terreno, e sa alla perfezione come dorme Merlino: con le braccia e le gambe dischiuse e rilassate durante l’estate e raggomitolato in una palla durante l’inverno, e numerose variazioni sul tema che includono lo svegliarsi di fronte a una volpe indispettita con Merlino che cerca di sgattaiolare _sotto_ di lui (a quanto pare, Merlino ha letto troppe ballate sull’affabilità delle creature dei boschi). Il modo in cui il corpo di Merlino è dritto e rigido sotto la coperta parla delle sue ferite molto meglio di quanto possa mai fare Gaius.  
Costole, ricorda di colpo Artù. «Come sta?» Per qualche ragione, è come inchiodato sul posto.  
«Ha una contusione alla testa» risponde Gaius con voce forzatamente neutrale, più incriminante di qualsiasi scatto d’ira. «Due costole e una ferita al retro del polpaccio sinistro. E un taglio sul polso destro, ma non è profondo.»  
Testa, costole, tendini del ginocchio e del dito. Artù ha imparato l’anatomia da quest’uomo sui libri e poi, più avanti, dai corpi martoriati degli uomini che ha condotto in battaglia. Pustilius stava combattendo per mutilare, per menomare, per creare più danno possibile ma lasciare vivo Merlino. Solo che non è stato molto bravo.  
«Si riprenderà?» Artù si forza ad accostarsi al tavolo e a tenere la voce piatta, disinteressata, perché altrimenti non è sicuro che riuscirà a trattenersi dal dare la caccia al colpevole per tutto il castello per prendersi il suo sangue come rivincita.  
Gaius esita. «Penso di sì. Ho ricucito le ferite e i tendini non sono danneggiati. Ma ci vorrà del tempo.»  
E il tempo è proprio quello che non hanno.  
Artù abbassa lo sguardo e osserva il volto troppo pallido e velato di sudore. Sulla sedia c’è una tazza vuota, ma neppure le migliori infusioni di Gaius riescono a liberare del tutto Merlino dal dolore, almeno a giudicare dalla bocca serrata persino nel sonno.  
«Guarisce in fretta» gli assicura Gaius, con un’inflessione che Artù non riesce bene a decifrare. «E i danni sono solo superficiali.»  
«Le costole» obietta Artù, «quelle non guariscono in fretta.»  
«È probabile che siano soltanto ammaccate. Non ha tossito sangue, quindi dovrebbero bastare un paio di giorni per rivederlo in piedi.»  
E a quel punto Artù potrà puntargli contro una spada e farlo diventare un guerriero a forza di lividi. Non ha mai permesso a Merlino di fronteggiarlo senza tutte le protezioni che gli sono venute in mente, ma per insegnargli a combattere non potrà permettergli di usarle.  
«Ha per caso detto…» Artù si interrompe a metà della frase.  
«No, Vostra Altezza.» Gaius abbassa lo sguardo su Merlino e il suo volto si ammorbidisce in un’espressione che Artù non dovrebbe vedere. «È piuttosto testardo, ma so per certo che rimpiange di avervi causato dei problemi e di avervi procurato dell’imbarazzo. Quando si sveglierà, sono sicuro che ve lo dirà lui stesso.»  
«Sarebbe una prima volta.» Artù zittisce con un cenno le proteste automatiche di Gaius; sa di non avere torto. «Quando si sveglia, vorrei parlare con lui.»  
«Certo, Sire.»  
Non “vaso da notte”. Artù gli rivolge un sorriso tirato e gira i tacchi. Una volta fuori, osserva il muro con aria pensierosa e stiracchia la mano. Prenderlo a pugni, per quanto soddisfacente, non aiuta a pensare con chiarezza. Deve adattare i suoi piani.  
«Sire?»  
Artù si volta, e le parole sgarbate che ha già sulla punta della lingua si dissolvono alla vista della preoccupazione sincera sul volto di Gwen, il suo presagio vivente personale. Con un piccolo sorriso, Artù le dice: «Merlino sta ancora dormendo. Digli che gli parlerò più tardi».  
Gwen annuisce, sconcertata. «Sì, sire.»  
«Eccellente.» Sulla via per il castello, Artù non fischietta, ma solo per poco.

 

* * *

 

Morgana chiede: «Vuoi che faccia cosa?»  
Artù ondeggia sui talloni, sentendosi incredibilmente brillante. «Io stesso mi sorprendo della mia genialità. Tieniti pronta.»

 

* * *

 

Alla fin fine ci voglio tre giorni, quindi erano solo ammaccate. Artù lo fa camminare su e giù per lo studio di Gaius e considera il lieve zoppicare di una gamba, il corpo piegato, la mano che resiste all’istinto di premere sul fianco. «Soddisfatto?» sbotta Merlino. Artù inarca un sopracciglio, ma non si prende la briga di commentare quella mancanza di rispetto. I tendaggi sono ancora freschi nella sua memoria.  
«No, ma sei sempre stato pelle e ossa, di questo non posso dare la colpa a Pustilius.»  
Merlino aggrotta la fonte. «Chi è…»  
«Non importa. È in grado di fare una passeggiata, dunque.» Artù rivolge un sorriso smagliante a Gaius, con l’espressione di chi non ha altro intento che portare Merlino a prendere una boccata d’aria. Gaius lo ricambia e tiene per sé i suoi sospetti, figli del fatto che Artù non ha mai portato nessuno a prendere una boccata d’aria in tutta la sua vita.  
Merlino invece non si preoccupa neanche per un istante di tenere per sé i suoi sospetti. «Perché vi state comportando in modo così… amichevole?» Gaius adesso sembra mezzo inorridito, dietro all’espressione divertita ottimamente mascherata, ma Artù è troppo di buon umore per prendersela a male.  
«Mi preoccupo per la tua salute. Mi mancano dei bagni decenti.» Merlino apre la bocca, poi la richiude, ed è di nuovo come dopo il Solstizio, solo che stavolta non c’è nulla a portata di mano da ripulire con servizievole malizia. Merlino non può far altro che restare lì, avvolto in una coperta, a emanare sdegno. «Forza, andiamo. Un po’ d’aria fresca.»  
Merlino assottiglia lo sguardo ma, dopo un’occhiata a Gaius, annuisce in modo piuttosto docile, abbandona la coperta e segue Artù fuori dalla porta.  
Una volta all’esterno, Artù fa strada verso la distesa d’erba che costeggia la foresta. «Per di qua. L’aria è migliore.»  
«L’aria che c’è qui va benissimo» protesta Merlino incredulo, ma lo segue, seppure turbato. «Dove stiamo andando?»  
Con un ghigno, Artù gli avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle (incidentalmente pronto a sorreggerlo in caso le ginocchia dovessero mancargli prima che siano giunti a destinazione). «Un posto nel bosco. C’è dell’ottima aria.»  
«Avete battuto la testa?» domanda Merlino in tono allarmato, alzando una mano per controllare. Artù gliela riabbassa con un gesto brusco e ignora il calore che l’ha invaso alla preoccupazione istintiva di Merlino. «Galvano ha detto che non siete stato colpito, ma…»  
«Sto bene.» Artù aumenta il passo, e scorge un luccichio d’acciaio tra gli alberi. Eccellente. «Vieni, adesso. L’aria ti farà benissimo.»  
Merlino volta la testa a guardarlo. «Sire…» Non “vaso da notte”, ma molto simile. Artù serra la stretta. «Ahi! Mi fate male!»  
«Pensa a quanto starai male tra due settimane, dopo il duello» rimbecca Artù tutto allegro, e Merlino si accascia.  
«Sto cercando di non pensarci» borbotta. «Ditemi di nuovo delle frustate?»  
E Artù lo fa, con tanto di vividi dettagli, fino a quando non emergono nella radura. Merlino si immobilizza di botto e fissa a bocca aperta Morgana e Gwen – o meglio, le loro spade. «Oh» mormora.  
Artù gli dà una pacca sulla schiena, prima di spingerlo a sedere contro il tronco più vicino. «Inizieremo con delle dimostrazioni. Così potrai vedere in quanti modi potresti morire e come evitarli. Non ho voglia di addestrare un nuovo servitore. Dubito che qualcuno possa competere con il tuo talento sorprendente con le tinture.»  
A giudicare dall’espressione che c’è sul volto di Merlino, è probabile che Artù non farà più un bagno caldo in tutta la sua vita. Si siede accanto a lui, e con un gesto della mano, ordina: «Potete iniziare».

 

* * *

 

Morgana è una buona istruttrice, considera Artù, mentre la osserva insegnare il ritmo giusto a Merlino. Lui conosce già le basi – Artù se n’è assicurato durante la sua prima settimana di servizio – ma non è sufficiente.  
Gamba sinistra ancora un po’ zoppicante, mano destra debole dove i tendini sono stati quasi recisi, propensione fastidiosa a fermarsi e pensare prima di agire; Artù cataloga ogni difetto per abitudine, come base di partenza. Sa valutare l’abilità di un uomo al primo sguardo, e alla fine di un singolo combattimento conosce ogni debolezza e ogni punto di forza del suo avversario. Si augura di trovare presto il punto di forza di Merlino, perché per ora ha visto abbastanza debolezze da bastare per un centinaio di cavalieri, e magari anche qualcuno in più.  
Dopo mezzora, quando la gamba inizia a vacillare, Artù lo richiama indietro. «Non è andata così male» mormora Merlino senza fiato. Artù annuisce: se l’avversario fosse stato l’aria, non sarebbe andata affatto male. Gli afferra il polso destro per esaminarlo, ignorando le proteste. La mano trema appena: non molto, ma trema.  
«Come va la vista?» gli chiede in tono casuale.  
«A posto. Non mi ha colpito poi così forte.» Merlino tenta di ritrarre la mano. «Sono solo stanco.»  
«Vedi doppio?»  
Merlino esita, il che dice già tutto. «Non spesso come prima.»  
Artù lo lascia andare e si adagia all’indietro, a osservare Morgana e Gwen che eseguono senza alcuna difficoltà ciò che a Merlino a velocità dimezzata è quasi costato una caviglia.  
«Un duello per soddisfare l’onore non è all’ultimo sangue» spiega quietamente Artù. «Basta ferire l’avversario.»  
Merlino annuisce, con le labbra serrate, conscio che in pratica è una bugia; in fondo è normale, conosce Pustilius. Artù ha continuato a rimandare di insignirlo cavaliere per pura antipatia personale, ma Merlino è la prova vivente della sensazione che Artù ha avuto ogni volta che ha osservato Pustilius combattere.  
«Le consuetudini…»  
«Non mi appartengono, sire. Né lui sembra badarci molto.»  
Artù digrigna i denti. «Dammi qualcosa da dire a mio padre» chiede alla fine, e lui stesso ne è sorpreso. «Dimmi cosa ti ha detto.»  
Merlino si irrigidisce. «Sire…»  
«In nome di tutto ciò che è sacro, se osi mentirmi…»  
«Non è importante.» Merlino sta guardando Gwen e Morgana, ma è come se non le vedesse affatto. «Non… non è qualcosa di cui dovete preoccuparvi…»  
«Certo che me ne devo preoccupare!» La distanza ravvicinata delle due ragazze è l’unica cosa che lo trattiene dall’urlare. «Quello che fai si riflette su di me. Insultare un membro della corte di mio padre…»  
«Lo so. Me ne scuso, Vostra Altezza.» Artù si impedisce di trasalire; Merlino usa “Vostra Altezza” solo se costretto, come quando qualcuno lo obbliga a farlo. In quell’appellativo non c’è traccia di “vaso da notte”. Non c’è traccia di niente, come fossero due estranei, come… come se Artù fosse solo il suo padrone. «Non ho mai avuto intenzione di mettervi in imbarazzo.»  
«Merlino…»  
«Artù?» Come per magia – e al momento Artù troverebbe quasi accettabile che uno stregone apparisse dal nulla, perché la magia potrebbe essere l’unica via d’uscita da questa situazione – Morgana gli compare di fronte, con aria preoccupata e allo stesso tempo irritata. «Merlino, stai bene?»  
«Sì» risponde lui con una voce piccola piccola. Artù si volta a guardarlo. «Sono solo un po’ stanco.»  
Morgana, essendo Morgana, ci casca fino alle ginocchia. «Ti sei affaticato troppo» dichiara, e la punta di rimprovero nella sua voce è tutta per Artù. Prima che lui possa difendersi – sto cercando di farlo restare vivo e tutto in un pezzo, se non ti dispiace – Morgana aiuta Merlino ad alzarsi. Come l’altra metà di un intero, Gwen accorre a imitarla dal lato opposto e, per quanto la ragazza non si sbilancerebbe mai al punto di esprimere disapprovazione, Artù non sa cosa pensare della sua espressione, che non si può certo definire rispettosa. Quando Merlino è in piedi, Gwen si scosta e comincia a raccogliere le loro cose, senza bisogno d’altro che uno sguardo al volto di Morgana.  
Artù deve attingere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non alzarsi e tirare via Merlino da Morgana; stupito dall’intensità della propria reazione, scopre di non essere in grado di muoversi e resta lì, a guardarli mentre si allontanano. Gwen si ferma il tempo di una breve reverenza aggraziata, che Artù apprezzerebbe molto di più se lei non avesse appena cospirato con Morgana per portare via Merlino.  
«Domani» intima con tutta l’autorità che riesce a racimolare, alzandosi finalmente in piedi. Di sicuro una servitrice gli avrà preparato un bagno e ci sarà del cibo che lo aspetta. Forse del vino. Forse anche la servitrice lo sta aspettando e, per qualche minuto, sarà come se nulla fosse cambiato, eccetto i tendaggi rosso fiammante.  
Artù osserva il modo in cui Gwen sorregge Morgana quando inciampa, la disinvoltura che c’è tra loro e che è in parte familiarità e in parte affetto, e pensa che per quante volte abbia invidiato a Morgana l’approvazione di suo padre, il fatto che lei sia capace di parlare quando lui non riesce, di agire quando lui non è in grado, non l’ha mai invidiata con tutta l’amarezza che prova in questo momento nel sapere che ha qualcuno che è parte di lei a tal punto, qualcuno che non lascerà mai che cada.

 

* * *

 

Merlino migliora. Ma non abbastanza; se anche Artù l’avesse addestrato per un anno intero senza occuparsi mai d’altro, non sarebbe comunque pronto. Artù non ha mai visto nessuno che si muova come Merlino, come se per metà fosse lì e per metà fosse altrove: ha la sensazione che se Merlino lo volesse davvero potrebbe mimetizzarsi nello sfondo in modo così efficace che nessuno riuscirebbe più a individuarlo. Utile in qualsiasi circostanza, tranne che nel bel mezzo di un campo da duello sotto il tiro di una spada.  
Artù potrebbe farlo smettere a forza di allenamenti – con tempo e pazienza e, quando si tratta di questo, di Merlino, Artù ha in abbondanza di entrambi; potrebbe insegnare a Merlino a usare il suo corpo come un’arma.  
«Di nuovo» ordina, ignorando il lieve tremito della gamba di Merlino, il modo in cui la spada cala appena, prima di raddrizzarsi. «Proteggi il fianco sinistro. Lo scudo vale solo quanto l’uomo che lo sostiene. E non può parare ogni colpo. La tua prima difesa è non trovarti dove cala la spada.»  
«Geniale» commenta Morgana inacidita. «Davvero utile.» Si concentra sul fianco sinistro di Merlino, però, e Artù si morde il labbro quando vede che non approfitta dello scudo che scivola di lato e lascia Merlino scoperto fin troppo spesso. Si ferma solo quando lui inciampa e rischia di cadere.  
Merlino sarebbe potuto morire trenta volte, lì sotto gli occhi di Artù.  
«Basta» dice alla fine Morgana. Merlino scuote il capo intestardito, ma non riesce a controllare il tremore della mano, neppure affondando la punta della lama nel terreno. «È meglio riportarti al…»  
Artù le scocca un’occhiata. «Lo riporto io.»  
Morgana si acciglia e guarda Merlino come a chiedergli il _permesso_ e, peggio che mai, Merlino esita prima di annuire. Morgana passa a Gwen la spada e accompagna Merlino a sedersi su un ceppo, comportandosi come una gallina che si affanna attorno al suo unico pulcino. «Artù…»  
«Resta qui» ordina lui a Merlino. Dal sospiro che gli arriva in risposta, non ci sono molte possibilità che Merlino si muova nell’immediato futuro. Artù segue Morgana nella radura e osserva Gwen raggiungere Merlino, inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui e gli posargli le dita sottili sulle spalle, con naturalezza. Si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Non appena sono fuori portata d’orecchio, Morgana si volta a fissarlo. «Lo massacrerà.»  
Già, come se non fosse ovvio, grazie mille per l’acuta osservazione. E tra l’altro il cielo è blu e mio padre lo sta facendo per impartirmi una qualche _lezione_. «Sta migliorando.»  
«Non è abbastanza.» Morgana fa avanti e indietro per la radura, guardando ovunque pur di evitare i suoi occhi. «Ci è rimasta solo una settimana. Non farà alcuna differenza. Nemmeno un mese farebbe differenza.»  
«Cosa vorresti che facessi?»  
«Parla con Uther. Spiegagli…»  
«Giusto, mio padre è sempre disponibile a una conversazione civile. Vorrei averci pensato da solo.»  
Morgana sbatte le palpebre; gli è molto difficile sorprenderla e Artù vorrebbe poter apprezzare di più l’occasione. «Mandalo via…»  
«Fantastica idea. Pustilius non è uomo da serbare rancore. Sono sicuro che non manderà nessuno a dare la caccia a Merlino per vendicare quel cencio sbrindellato che chiama onore.»  
Morgana trattiene il respiro. «Perché tolleriamo la sua presenza?»  
«Perché è figlio di un uomo troppo potente. Mio padre ha risparmiato il suo perché preferisce evitare spargimenti di sangue tra i nobili con la speranza che riconoscano più facilmente la sua carica.» Anche in questo c’è una lezione, anche se Uther non lo sa. È dalla nobiltà che provengono i loro cavalieri e le regole dello stesso Re richiedono loro solo abilità e un giuramento. Artù non farà lo stesso errore. Gli uomini che guiderà dovranno appartenere a lui e a lui soltanto, e la nobiltà di Camelot non gli apparterrà mai davvero.  
«Quindi c’è…» Morgana si inumidisce le labbra, scostando lo sguardo. «E se tu provassi a parlargli?»  
Artù non ha bisogno di chiedere per sapere a chi si riferisce. E neppure si sente in dovere di risponderle.  
Lei lo studia, alla ricerca di speranza, e lui coglie il momento in cui non ne trova. La guarda assottigliare le labbra e voltarsi per tornare indietro. La segue a passo meno sostenuto; sa che lei ha un coltello e che potrebbe anche venirle l’idea di utilizzarlo.  
Quando arriva, Gwen ha già raccolto tutte le loro cose e si è seduta accanto a Merlino sul ceppo, la bocca incurvata in un fragile sorriso che riesce quasi a celare le sue paure. Merlino sta parlando con Morgana, più animato di quanto Artù l’abbia visto sin dalla dannata Festa del Solstizio, radioso e terribilmente vivo.  
Gwen abbandona il capo contro la spalla di Merlino, le dita rilassate sul suo polso mentre Morgana ride, con una mano sul ginocchio di Merlino per tenersi in equilibrio, e ancora una volta Artù è costretto a distogliere lo sguardo, incapace di respirare.

 

* * *

 

Non appena Morgana e Gwen si allontanano, più che perdere la vivacità Merlino sembra venirne del tutto prosciugato. Non è molto lusinghiero.  
«Non m’interessa cosa gli hai detto» si sente dire Artù nel silenzio.  
Merlino solleva lo sguardo, sbigottito. «Come?»  
Gli è impossibile restare fermo; non ci prova neppure, prende a fare avanti e indietro per la radura. «A Pustilius. O come accidenti si chiama. Non m’importa. Non m’interessa se hai insultato tutto il suo casato o se hai suggerito che sua madre ha venduto la mercanzia a un branco di lupi. Non ha importanza.»  
Cielo, Morgana ha ragione: forse _è_ come un matrimonio. Quantomeno lui e Merlino vanno più d’accordo della metà delle coppie che vivono a corte; per quello che ne sa lui, non hanno ancora cercato di pugnalarsi a vicenda nel sonno o di scappare via in uno scatto d’ira con uno stalliere o una servetta in piena pubertà. Considerato che la sua futura moglie sarà scelta più per il valore politico che per una presunta compatibilità di coppia, quello con Merlino potrebbe essere il suo unico matrimonio a non finire con cospicui spargimenti di sangue, o con generose dosi di vino.  
Merlino aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Non capisco.»  
Artù si ferma di fronte al ceppo. «Non m’importa se insulti ogni singolo cavaliere di Camelot. Dio solo sa quanto s’insultano l’un l’altro. Basta sentire le loro canzoni…» Artù potrebbe vivere felice per il resto della vita senza dover mai riascoltare un paio di dozzine d’uomini ubriachi, privi sia di talento musicale sia di senso ritmico, costringere i poveri avventori di una taverna a fuggire per salvaguardare la propria sanità mentale. «Non fa nulla. Non è per questo… non è per questo che sono arrabbiato. Non con te.»  
Merlino ha un’aria preoccupata, quella che di solito ha quando Artù sanguina copiosamente. Non è rassicurante. «Vi sentite…»  
«Sto _bene_.»  
«È quello che continuano a ripetere i vostri uomini, a voce molto alta. Senza che nessuno l’abbia chiesto. Mentre sono sotto le cure di Gaius.»  
Artù si immobilizza. C’è una vaga traccia di sorriso a incurvare le labbra di Merlino. «Ma davvero?»  
Merlino annuisce con solennità. «Persino mentre Gaius ricuce le loro ferite.»  
«Sono stati negligenti.»  
«È stata una settimana particolare.» Merlino si agita un poco sopra il ceppo e guarda ovunque tranne che verso di lui. Artù gli si siede accanto e sospira.  
«Le tende sono molto carine. Molto rosse.»  
«I drappeggi del vostro letto sono stesi ad asciugare nel cortile della cucina, al momento» lo informa Merlino in tono malizioso. «È difficile ottenere quella particolare sfumatura di rosso spaccone, sapete.»  
Artù trattiene il brivido sul nascere. «Non mi scuserò per il Solstizio.» Con un po’ d’esitazione, osserva Merlino e il sorriso che non gli ha mai visto rivolgere a nessun altro. «Ma forse la prossima volta… prenderò in considerazione le tue obiezioni.»  
«Sarei rimasto, se me lo aveste semplicemente chiesto.» Merlino distoglie lo sguardo in fretta, rosso in volto, come se si fosse lasciato sfuggire qualcosa che non intendeva rivelare. «E comunque Gwen ha detto che non è stato poi tanto interessante.»  
Artù deglutisce, con la gola serrata. «Lo terrò a mente.»  
Il silenzio si espande tra loro, in attesa di… qualcosa.  
«Mi dispiace» dice all’improvviso Merlino. «Per Pustilius… Percivance…»  
«Pustilius» risponde cupo Artù.  
«Lui. Non ho… riflettuto. Era molto…» Merlino assottiglia gli occhi al ricordo. «Irritante.»  
Qualsiasi altro cavaliere si sarebbe limitato a tramortire Merlino e lasciarlo svenuto, ma incolume; un cavaliere di Camelot non lo avrebbe colpito affatto. Solo Pustilius poteva scegliere di andare da Uther.  
Ma, dopotutto, Pustilius non è un cavaliere di Camelot.  
«Che cosa ti ha detto?» Il sorriso di Merlino svanisce e Artù desiste all’istante, con il solo desiderio di rimangiarsi quella domanda. È troppo tempo che Merlino non gli rivolge quel sorriso. «Molto bene, se insisti nel mantenere il segreto, così sia. Come ti senti?»  
«Abbastanza bene» risponde Merlino, e suona così sollevato che Artù si ritrova a inarcare un sopracciglio. Merlino si alza in piedi e fa del suo meglio per sembrare a proprio agio, e forse ci riuscirebbe anche, se non barcollasse in modo tanto evidente. «Ancora una settimana…»  
«Sì, ancora una settimana.» Artù lo sorregge quando la gamba cede; è così leggero che ha quasi l’impressione che la brezza possa portarglielo via. Serra la presa, spostando il peso di Merlino e recuperando la sua spada abbandonata.  
«Lasciate che la…»  
«Reggiti a me» risponde, e si fa passare un braccio sopra alle spalle. «Torniamo al castello. Hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa. Gaius ti fa forse fare la fame? È il caso che supervisioni anche quello, oltre agli allenamenti con la spada?»  
Merlino borbotta qualcosa, con le guance appena arrossate, e Artù si lascia cullare dalla cadenza della sua voce mentre rientrano al castello, con le dita sottili di Merlino strette fiduciosamente alla curva della sua spalla.

 

* * *

 

Gaius non c’è; Artù guida Merlino al tavolo e lo sente sospirare di sollievo quando può sollevare i piedi dal pavimento. «Dov’è Gaius?»  
«Con vostro padre. Credo.» Anche quel breve tragitto l’ha spossato; Merlino si lascia cadere sul tavolo con un lamento. «Ho pietà dei vostri cavalieri, se questo è il trattamento che subiscono ogni santo giorno quando si allenano con voi.»  
«Sanno cosa aspettarsi» risponde distrattamente Artù. «Dove… non importa, me lo ricordo.» Apre un armadietto e studia le file di boccette con la fronte corrucciata. «Almeno usa il latino per le etichette» commenta. «Un tempo minacciava di metterle in Germanico se avessi continuato a saltare le lezioni.»  
«Perché Germanico?»  
«Perché era quella la lezione che saltavo.» Ecco qui, terza fila. Artù sfila la boccetta, la apre e la odora giusto il tempo sufficiente per esserne nauseato. Sì, è proprio questa. «Siediti.»  
Merlino lo fa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate in mezzo alla fronte. «Cosa…»  
«Nessuno mi aveva detto che hai la schiena ferita.»  
Merlino sbatte le palpebre e spalanca la bocca. «Come fate a…»  
«Sono un principe. L’onnipotenza arriva con il rango elevato. Togliti… meglio di no, non sono sicuro di riuscire a sfilarti la camicia senza strapparla. Anche se, davvero» e Artù spreca qualche secondo a esaminarla con lo sguardo assottigliato, «non sarebbe poi una grossa perdita. Al castello ci sono delle sarte molto competenti, e sono certo di pagarti abbastanza. Per piacere, considera la possibilità di vestirti in modo adeguato al tuo lavoro.»  
«Sire…»  
Non “vaso da notte”. Eppure, stranamente, non ancora quello che Artù vorrebbe sentire. «Non importa. Stai fermo.»  
Reggendo Merlino per una spalla, tira su il tessuto sottile; sono solo gli anni passati a vedere i mille modi in cui gli uomini possono uccidersi l’un l’altro che lo salvano dal reagire. Ripiega la camicia sotto la mano che gli tiene sulla spalla e sfiora con la punta di un dito la linea che divide in due la schiena, così dritta che è impossibile che Merlino si stesse muovendo, anche solo di poco, quando gli ha lacerato la pelle. Senza le cure di un guaritore abile come Gaius…  
«Ha un pessimo aspetto, ma è piuttosto superficiale. Stai fermo.» Artù affonda un dito nell’unguento e finge che non puzzi di latrina. Non funziona, ma lui finge lo stesso.  
«Non dovete… ohhh.» Al primo tocco Merlino rabbrividisce e smette di fare qualsiasi rumore o movimento. Artù ha curato i suoi uomini prima d’ora, lontano da Camelot e dalle mani esperte di Gaius, non volendo rischiare le loro vite affidandole alle cure di guaritori locali avvezzi ai salassi e alle superstizioni, dunque non c’è nulla di insolito in questo, è impersonale e clinico come…  
Non lo è, affatto; non può esserlo. Artù non vuole che lo sia. Prende un respiro e scorda l’odore, concentrandosi sul taglio ricucito con cura. Non è profondo, ma Artù sospetta che avrebbe voluto esserlo. Cosparge la ferita con l’unguento e segue ogni lieve spostamento del corpo di Merlino, affievolendo il tocco man mano che si avvicina alla zona vulnerabile della colonna vertebrale. Non si era mai accorto di quanto conosce bene Merlino, di come è in grado di leggere il suo corpo con la stessa facilità con cui legge il proprio.  
«Potrebbe restarti una cicatrice» mormora con voce roca. Merlino annuisce, un su e giù quasi impercettibile del capo. Artù si raddrizza per qualche istante; le mani di Merlino sono aggrappate al bordo del tavolo, con le nocche sbiancate, ma Artù non crede che sia per il dolore. «Quasi finito.»  
«Io…» Merlino deglutisce con forza. «Va… va bene, Artù. Sire.»  
Per la sua età e il suo rango, la pelle di Merlino è insolitamente liscia; Artù solleva ancora di più la camicia e fa scorrere il pollice lungo una linea a malapena visibile che passa sotto il punto d’incontro tra collo e spalla. «E questa?»  
«Caccia» mugugna Merlino. Artù sbuffa. «Sul serio. Dovevamo farlo tutti, a casa. Noi… io e Will ci andavamo per un giorno o due.»  
«E riuscivi a concludere qualcosa, a quei tempi?»  
«Il necessario.» Artù lascia scivolare il pollice lungo le vertebre, dalla nuca alla vita lenta dei pantaloni, e sente Merlino inclinarsi verso il tocco e trattenere il respiro. «È diverso. Quando… quando sai che altrimenti non mangerai.»  
«Ovvio.» Una piccola parte facilmente ignorabile della sua mente è atterrita all’idea di quello che sta facendo: una cameriera disponibile è una cosa, un… servitore ferito è tutta un’altra. Condannato a morte, per di più, e per quanto nessuno dei due lo dica a voce alta Artù sa che Merlino ne è cosciente. Posando una mano sulla curva della sua schiena, rilascia un respiro che non si era reso conto d’aver trattenuto. «Desidero che lasci Camelot.»  
Merlino si irrigidisce; Artù stringe la presa sulla sua spalla e gli afferra il fianco con l’altra mano per tenerlo fermo. «Sire…»  
«Albione è vasta e neppure Pustilius può darti la caccia per sempre. Io troverò un altro modo per soddisfare lui e mio padre.»  
«Non posso.»  
Quando Merlino smette di agitarsi, Artù lo lascia andare e la camicia scende a coprire la ferita lucida di unguento. Artù gira attorno al tavolo e osserva il capo chino; aspetta fino a quando Merlino non rialza lo sguardo, sfida mista a rassegnazione, come se si fosse già arreso.  
«Moriresti per me» gli dice senza vacillare, sostenendo i suoi occhi. «Ti sto chiedendo di vivere per me.»  
«Cosa penserebbe la corte, se fuggissi via? Quello che faccio si riflette su di voi…»  
«Non azzardarti a rinfacciarmi le mie stesse parole…»  
«In quest’occasione, è così. Su Gaius. Su… su Camelot. Su di voi.» Con le labbra serrate, Merlino riabbassa lo sguardo. «Non c’è nessun altro posto dove andare. Questa è la mia casa. Non posso… non rinuncerò a tutto.»  
Artù lo imprigiona tra le braccia, le mani premute contro il legno grezzo del tavolo abbastanza forte da far male, la fronte schiacciata contro quella di Merlino, e lo respira: un pomeriggio al sole, il profumo delle foglie fresche e dell’erba nuova e del sudore pulito, Merlino caldo e familiare e prezioso sotto tutto il resto. «Non posso guardarti morire.»  
Mani incerte coprono le sue, calde e ruvide di nuovi calli e vesciche che non possono far altro che ritardare l’inevitabile. «Tenterò di non morire, allora.»  
Quando il suono della porta che si apre lo scaraventa di nuovo nella stanza, la cosa che Artù rimpiange di più è la perdita delle mani di Merlino. Fa un passo indietro e si volta verso l’entrata proprio mentre Gaius fa il suo ingresso.  
«Merlino, stai… oh, Vostra Altezza.» Gaius si inchina e osserva Merlino con aria corrucciata. «Cosa hai…»  
«La schiena gli sta dando qualche problema» lo informa Artù in tono piatto. «È meglio che la controlli.» Prima che Gaius possa rispondere, Artù si avvia, incrociando dietro di sé le mani impiastricciate di unguento.

 

* * *

 

Artù apre la porta dello studio di suo padre; quando l’amministratore di corte si interrompe a metà frase e fa un inchino, Uther solleva lo sguardo. Artù occhieggia le carte dispiegate sul tavolo e le riconosce come rapporti sulle provviste, conti domestici sottoposti all’approvazione del Re, colonne ordinate di numeri che rappresentano il tesoro reale. Senza corona, con indosso un farsetto assottigliato dal tempo, Uther somiglia molto poco all’uomo risplendente che presiede la corte di Camelot.  
Eppure, a volte, Artù è convinto che sia qui che suo padre è davvero Re; spogliato di tutti gli ornamenti, chinato a studiare rapporti, immerso nelle minuzie della terra e del popolo che governa e che ama più della sua stessa vita.  
Uther fa un cenno al ciambellano. «Lasciaci.»  
Quella piccola cortesia sorprende Artù; Uther tende a preferire di avere degli spettatori quando si occupa di suo figlio. L’uomo rivolge un inchino a entrambi e raccoglie gli incartamenti tra le braccia. Artù mantiene lo sguardo fisso su suo padre.  
Quando la porta si chiude, Uther si appoggia all’indietro contro lo schienale, incarnando l’immagine del padre scontento. «C’è qualcosa di cui mi vorresti parlare?»  
Lo sa già; Artù tiene a freno l’istinto di raddrizzarsi sotto quello sguardo irremovibile. «Vorrei prendere il posto di Merlino nel duello contro Percivance.»  
«Percivance non accetterà lo scambio.» Le mani giunte sopra il tavolo, Uther lo studia con attenzione. «E tu lo sai bene quanto me.»  
«Non c’è alcuna possibilità al mondo che Merlino si batta ad armi pari» risponde Artù, le dita ancora intrecciate strettamente dietro la schiena, scivolose per l’unguento. «Lo sa anche Percivance.»  
«Suppongo che sia per questo che l’ha sfidato.» Il “perché non avrebbe osato sfidare te” rimane tra le righe; Artù digrigna i denti. «Non darò un ordine simile, se è questo che mi stai chiedendo. Il tuo servitore ha accettato la sfida…»  
«Dal momento che l’alternativa era la fustigazione, penso che possa essere giustificato nell’aver voluto scegliere il male minore.»  
La mascella di Uther si irrigidisce. «Attento, Artù…»  
«Non si è neppure ripreso abbastanza per tornare ai suoi doveri…»  
«Solo abbastanza perché tu lo possa addestrare ogni giorno.» Per un orribile istante, Artù si domanda se Uther sia a conoscenza del coinvolgimento di Morgana e Gwen, ma no. L’espressione rimane severa, non omicida. «Sono state le sue stesse azioni a condannarlo, Artù.»  
«È stato provocato.»  
Uther scrolla le spalle con noncuranza; è chiaro che per quel che lo riguarda Merlino è già morto e sepolto e la faccenda non merita più attenzione di quella che dedicherebbe a un cavallo zoppo o a una spada spezzata. Artù sente le proprie unghie incidere la pelle e il sangue sgorgare caldo e appiccicoso contro i palmi delle mani. «Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi a considerare le conseguenze con più attenzione prima di assalire un membro della nobiltà.»  
«Sarà ucciso» continua Artù in tono piatto. «E pubblicamente, per il divertimento della corte. Non credevo che avessimo l’intenzione di ricreare i fasti delle arene di Roma, ma se invece è nei nostri programmi lascia che ti suggerisca di non cominciare gettando via le vite dei sudditi di Camelot così a buon mercato. Potremmo iniziare dai prigionieri di guerra e farli combattere tra loro perché ci intrattengano…»  
«È abbastanza!» Uther si alza, con entrambe le mani piantate sulla scrivania e il volto arrossato. «Stai scordando qual è il tuo posto.»  
«Non sto scordando i nostri doveri verso le persone che dipendono da…»  
«Ha infranto la legge, Artù» lo interrompe Uther con voce dura. «Ha scelto lui stesso la sua punizione. Se gli costerà la vita, servirà come esempio…»  
«Esempio di _cosa_? Cosa potrebbe mai venirne di buono? Far vedere che teniamo talmente poco ai nostri sudditi da lasciare che vengano sgozzati come _pecore_ per il nostro intrattenimento? È questo il regno che hai costruito?»  
Artù aveva diciassette anni l’ultima volta che ha esagerato con suo padre; si è ritrovato in ginocchio, con la bocca sporca del suo stesso sangue, in una stanza piena di cavalieri. Come esempio, è stato sia istruttivo sia duraturo. Il ricordo dell’umiliazione l’ha tormentato più volte di quante possa contare e, a ogni occasione in cui si è piegato al volere di suo padre, ha risentito in bocca il sapore del sangue. L’orgoglio non gli ha più concesso di essere di nuovo umiliato a quel modo, davanti ai suoi uomini e davanti alla corte.  
Ha arrestato Gwen per stregoneria; i suoi cavalieri le hanno ucciso il padre come un criminale qualunque; ha guardato stregoni bruciare sul rogo e ha ordinato lui stesso delle esecuzioni. Ci potrà essere della vergogna nel farsi ridurre in ginocchio di fronte alla corte e schiaffeggiare a sangue dalla mano di suo padre, ma ormai Artù sa che non può comunque competere con la vista di Gwen distrutta davanti ai suoi occhi, del mento sollevato dallo sdegno di Morgana o della schiena voltata con freddezza di Merlino. Non è il principe ereditario che loro condannano, né il cavaliere, né la delusione che rappresenta come figlio ed erede al trono; è Artù che guardano, l’uomo che dovrebbe proteggerli e lottare per loro, e non lo trovano all’altezza.  
  
Non ha più diciassette anni; ha passato la notte nei sotterranei per un fiore; ha aiutato un giovane druido a sfuggire alla giustizia di suo padre, ha lasciato Camelot per seguire la propria coscienza fino a Ealdor e guidare dei campagnoli in un’insurrezione contro i banditi.  
Artù non trasale quando suo padre fa il giro del tavolo; non sente il sapore del sangue, non questa volta. Vede il padre di Gwen bruciare sulla pira per un errore; Gwen raggomitolata nella cella, fragile e pallida; i polsi feriti di Morgana e i suoi occhi tormentati; Merlino che cade sulla punta della spada di un uomo che non è degno di pulirgli le scarpe, a dispetto dei suoi natali.  
E così aspetta di essere colpito; aspetterebbe anche davanti a tutta la corte, per dimostrare che stavolta non si lascerà spezzare. Aspetterebbe persino davanti al mondo intero, se servisse a risparmiare la vita di Merlino.  
Uther si ferma a pochi centimetri di distanza; Artù osserva l’uomo che è suo re e suo padre, e scorda come avere paura.  
«Se Percivance si ritira» dice Uther, a voce bassa, «considererò chiusa la questione.» Artù sbatte le palpebre. «In caso contrario, il tuo servitore morirà. Se interferirai, passerai le ultime ore della sua vita nei sotterranei. Ora, hai sprecato fin troppo del mio tempo, Artù. Questo comportamento non è da te. Puoi andare.»  
Artù va.

 

* * *

 

Pustilius è un idiota.  
Artù si appoggia al muro, celato a malapena dalle ombre, e lo guarda entrare giocherellando soprappensiero con il grosso pendente che gli adorna il collo robusto. Artù si ritrova spesso a considerare che gli starebbe decisamente meglio se la catena fosse molto, molto più stretta.  
«È strano» esordisce. «Non c’erano ferite mortali.»  
Pustilius si irrigidisce, e cerca la spada che non è più sulla sedia accanto al letto. Gli occhi assottigliati scattano da un punto all’altro della stanza alla ricerca della fonte della voce e, chissà come, mancano del tutto Artù.  
È irritante. Con un sospiro, Artù fa un passo sotto la luce delle candele e aspetta con pazienza che Pustilius guardi nella sua direzione. Quando lo individua, per qualche secondo lo shock gli porta via dal volto ogni traccia di colore; dopo Pustilius si ricompone, ma nulla può cancellare quell’attimo di paura estrema.  
«Vostra Altezza…»  
«Non hai sufficiente destrezza per ferire senza uccidere, e così le ferite erano troppo lievi. L’intento era di storpiarlo.»  
Pustilius si raddrizza nel tentativo di sembrare imponente, ma fallisce in pieno. «Non so di cosa…»  
«Non noti nessuno al di sotto del tuo rango. Non l’hai mai fatto. Non è da te. Perché hai notato lui?»  
«Vi ho detto…»  
«Avevi con te il tuo scudiero. Non ti serviva niente.»  
«Le vostre insinuazioni mi offendono…»  
«Non noti mai i servitori. Eppure hai notato lui.»  
Pustilius si blocca. «Voi cosa pensate, Sire?»  
«Che avevi troppa paura per sfidare me.»  
Per un istante, Artù è quasi convinto che Pustilius tenterà di negare. Ma la sua espressione cambia, e l’innocenza oltraggiata viene rimpiazzata da quello che Artù ha percepito sin dal loro primo incontro. «Sono stati tre lunghi anni, Artù. Avrei dovuto essere insignito cavaliere quando sono arrivato.»  
Artù annuisce, per nulla sorpreso. «E hai pensato che questo fosse un buon sistema?»  
«Ho pensato che aveste bisogno di ricordare chi sono.»  
Artù torna ad appoggiarsi contro il muro. «Ricordamelo, allora.»  
«Di migliori natali degli uomini che chiamate cavalieri. Di gran lunga migliori di quelli dell’uomo che ha costretto mio padre a inginocchiarsi e supplicare per ciò che era suo di diritto.» Artù si irrigidisce, ma Pustilius si limita a ridere. «Per piacere. Non potete uccidermi. Avete bisogno di mio padre. Uther non può tenere il regno se ci ribelliamo.»  
«Non puoi vincere.»  
Pustilius sorride. «In una guerra civile, il vincitore è l’ultimo rimasto in piedi. Potreste essere voi. O potreste non esserlo. Non tutti sono poi così a loro agio sotto gli stivali di vostro padre.»  
Artù non ha portato con sé la spada; non saprebbe dire se sia un bene oppure un male. La morte di Pustilius è qualcosa che gli procurerebbe fin troppo godimento. «E quindi hai in programma di uccidere il mio servitore per vendicarti.»  
«Non lo ucciderò, quando mi affronterà. Ma non se ne andrà con le sue gambe, Artù. Né sarà in grado di camminare carponi. Servono mani e piedi per farlo. Voglio che lui sia il ricordo costante di ciò che mi è dovuto.»  
Artù ingoia a vuoto; in qualche modo, la sua mano si è fatta strada fino al coltello, stretto tra le dita al punto che sente il metallo imprimersi nella pelle. «Pensi di poter restare qui dopo una cosa del genere?» gli domanda con calma.  
«Posso. E lo farò. Altrimenti ci sarà una guerra. E voi avete più a cuore il vostro potere di quanto potrete mai avere a cuore l’inutile vita di un servo.»  
Pustilius sorride e gli volta le spalle; per Dio, è così stupido, Artù non può impedirsi di immaginare quanto sarebbe soddisfacente affondare la lama tra quelle spalle ampie.  
«Se ti venisse offerta la nomina a cavaliere in cambio del tuo ritiro, accetteresti?»  
Pustilius emette un verso divertito, e si gira a guardarlo con un’espressione trionfante. «No. Sarò cavaliere in ogni caso. Vostro padre insisterà, dopo il duello. Sono certo che un guaritore del calibro di Gaius gli potrà assicurare una lunga vita nelle… in qualsiasi condizioni lo lascerò.»  
Artù attende, osservando il ghigno di Pustilius, fuori posto sul suo viso come un vestito fuori misura, e lascia che Pustilius veda tutti i modi in cui lo ucciderebbe, se solo potesse. Qualcuno di essi potrebbe persino prevedere una lama.  
Quando il ghigno trema via nell’incertezza, Artù si scosta dal muro. «Passa una bella serata.»  
I corridoi sono avvolti nel silenzio; Artù si ferma il tempo necessario per sostenersi a una parete, con il sapore della bile sul retro della lingua. Poi si rimette in sesto e si allontana.

 

* * *

 

«Kestrel Inn.»  
Gaius raggela, e non solo perché non l’ha sentito arrivare. Dal vano della porta, Artù scruta il tavolo, le nuove chiazze che Gaius non ha avuto occasione di scartavetrare e che marchiano i punti in cui Merlino ha sanguinato per mitigare l’orgoglio ferito di Pustilius.  
«Sire?» Gaius, che ha una bottiglia di vetro tra le mani, si volta con aria perplessa. «C’è qualcosa…»  
«Mio padre non ha epurato il reame dalla magia senza utilizzarla. È una storia conveniente quella che non aveva stregoni nei suoi ranghi: qualcuno aveva la speranza, che poi si è rivelata alquanto futile, di salvarsi la vita tradendo i propri compagni. Tu non eri certo l’unico, eppure sei sopravvissuto. Devi essere stato davvero bravo.»  
Gaius chiude gli occhi. «Sire…»  
«Kestrel Inn è dove Elwyn di Cornovaglia si è battuta per l’ultima volta e, prima che la notte fosse finita, tu l’hai guardata morire nella piazza della città. Alcuni dicono che è stata la protezione di Dio, e forse qualcuno ci crede anche, ma sei passato attraverso le fiamme senza farti neppure un graffio.»  
«È stato… molto tempo fa.»  
«Io ricordo tutto molto bene. Camelot è terra proibita per i bardi, ma i menestrelli che si sono piegati al volere di mio padre erano del tutto propensi a narrare di quella notte. Di come l’hai affrontata, un semplice guaritore avvolto nel proprio manto di onestà, e sconfitta. Sappiamo entrambi quale parte della storia non corrisponde a realtà.»  
Artù vede che gli tremano le mani mentre posa la bottiglia e che gli occhi guizzano alla porta di Merlino prima di tornare a chiudersi. «Non posso.»  
«Non puoi, o non vuoi?»  
«Non _posso_.» Gaius riapre gli occhi. «Mi sono inchinato davanti a vostro padre quando l’epurazione è finita e ho giurato che non avrei mai più usato la magia.»  
«Non mi importa se l’hai giurato davanti al trono di Dio _in persona_ …»  
«E mi ha lasciato.» La bocca di Gaius si contorce. «Alcuni stregoni sono figli dello studio, altri hanno un dono di nascita. Non ho usato la magia per più di quindici anni. Non è rimasto quasi nulla di ciò che ero.» Un lampo d’ira gli attraversa lo sguardo. «Credete che esiterei a usarla, se potesse salvarlo?»  
«Allora trovami qualcuno che possa farlo.»  
Gaius spalanca gli occhi. «Questo è tradimento…»  
«È tradimento disobbedire al mio volere. Mio padre non vivrà per sempre, ma tu non vedrai la fine del suo regno. Non brucerai. Ma rimpiangerai di essere bruciato.»  
«Sire…»  
«Le prossime parole che pronuncerai mi indicheranno dove trovare uno stregone che farà quello che gli ordino, oppure non ne pronuncerai più alcuna. Ti taglierò la lingua.» Artù non sarebbe in grado di dire quando ha tirato fuori il coltello; sa soltanto che non ha mai desiderato tanto usarlo in tutta la sua vita.  
«Non dovrà andare molto lontano, sire.»  
Artù volta la testa di scatto; Merlino è appoggiato contro la porta della sua stanza. Per un istante, gli occhi blu lo guardano rassegnati, poi si infiammano d’oro brillante. Artù osserva il suo coltello depositarsi nel palmo aperto di Merlino con una curiosa mancanza di sorpresa.  
L’oro si dissolve, ingoiato dal blu, e Merlino distoglie lo sguardo, con le spalle che si accasciano sconfitte. «Mi dispiace. Non… non potevo dirvelo.»  
No, pensa Artù distaccato; non poteva. Merlino è rimasto seduto fuori dalla cella di Gwen quando lei è stata arrestata e le ha tenuto la mano quando suo padre è stato ucciso. Ha nascosto un druido con Morgana e le ha portato un unguento per alleviare il dolore dei polsi feriti. Ha osservato dalla finestra di Artù mentre gli stregoni venivano arsi su una pira, mentre Artù stava in piedi accanto a suo padre e ordinava la morte di uomini e donne per nessuna ragione se non il modo in cui erano nati.  
Merlino non l’ha detto ad Artù, all’uomo che avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo e lottare per lui, perché non l’ha trovato all’altezza.  
«Usala.»  
Merlino alza la testa di scatto, con gli occhi sbarrati. «Sire…»  
«Usala, quando lo affronterai. In qualsiasi modo serva a salvarti.»  
Merlino sposta lo sguardo su Gaius, poi lo riporta su Artù e si inumidisce le labbra. «Non posso.»  
«Se non vuoi obbedirmi, forse puoi essere persuaso. Farai quello che ti dico per sopravvivere a quel duello, o Gaius ne pagherà le conseguenze.»  
Merlino si raddrizza di colpo; Artù si costringe a ignorare la smorfia di dolore che ne consegue. «Sire… _Artù_ …»  
«La userai. O Gaius sarà accusato di stregoneria contro la corona e io accenderò la pira con le mie stesse mani. Spero di essere stato abbastanza chiaro.»  
Artù non ricorda la strada di ritorno per la sua stanza, ripulita di fresco da una servitrice attraente e disponibile che gli rivolge un sorriso invitante.  
«Lasciami solo.»  
Qualunque cosa gli legga in volto, le spazza via il sorriso dalle labbra; si inchina in modo goffo e si volta per uscire, quasi inciampando sui suoi passi, e Artù osserva la stanza che è stata toccata e pulita da mani sconosciute. I tendaggi sgargianti sono tutto ciò che resta di Merlino.  
Merlino si prende cura dei suoi vestiti e delle sue stanze e delle sue armi, lo prepara per i tornei e per le battute di caccia e per le battaglie. Merlino gli ha dormito accanto e ha lottato con lui schiena contro schiena e gli ha salvato la vita. Merlino litiga con lui e si batte per lui e non sa che dovrebbe temerlo.  
È uno stregone, il suo destino a Camelot inciso sul taglio di una scure affilata, eppure resta lì, a pulire armature e servire vino e rischiare di essere accusato di alto tradimento a ogni respiro che trae per proteggerlo. E Artù non può proteggere lui; non è neppure in grado di costringerlo a proteggersi da solo.

 

* * *

 

Artù chiede il permesso di uscire a caccia; suo padre inarca un sopracciglio, ma acconsente con un cenno del capo. Pustilius declina l’offerta; ogni volta che lo guarda riesce a vedere la freccia della balestra che Artù è pronto a conficcargli nella schiena alla minima distrazione.  
Artù non vede né Merlino né Morgana prima di partire. Non sa dire se dovrebbe rimpiangerlo o meno.

 

* * *

 

Sei giorni non sono mai passati tanto in fretta, o tanto al rallentatore; Artù dimentica com’è dormire. Ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, vede Pustilius incombere sul corpo martoriato e ancora cosciente di Merlino; vede la stanza inzaccherata di sangue in cui Gaius lo porterà per tentare di salvare quello che ne avrà lasciato Pustilius. Spinge senza sosta i suoi cavalieri per le foreste di Camelot, una caccia infinita e spossante interrotta da brevi collassi stremati che non concedono mai un vero e proprio riposo.  
Al loro ritorno Camelot è immersa nel buio; Artù continua a ripetersi che non ha contato i giorni, ma è una bugia che i suoi uomini riconoscono come tale ben prima di lui. È troppo esausto per pensare di dormire; mancano solo poche ore al duello e dopo…  
Artù apre la porta delle sue stanze e, sotto la luce delle candele, aggrotta le sopracciglia alla vista del mucchio di abiti e armamenti che ha lasciato sul pavimento perché se ne occupasse la servitù.  
«Ho detto alle servitrici che non c’era più bisogno di loro» spiega Merlino, da qualche parte tra le ombre. «Se me lo tirate, non sono sicuro di riuscire a spostarmi in tempo. Non è una cosa così semplice e la vostra mira è migliore di quella della strega.»  
Artù abbassa il braccio e allenta la presa sull’elsa. Fa un respiro profondo e lascia cadere il pugnale sul tavolo, poi si ferma a guardare quello che ha tutta l’aria di essere del cibo. Ancora caldo. «Non vuoi commettere tradimento per salvarti la vita, ma sei disposto a farlo per la mia cena? Non so se essere commosso o atterrito.»  
Merlino ignora il commento, non che ci sia da sorprendersi. «Fate un bagno, prima» risponde, emergendo dal lato più lontano del letto. Ha un aspetto in qualche modo migliore di quello che aveva quando Artù è partito, ma la luce delle candele sa mentire bene come la bocca di un uomo. «Non c’erano fiumi a portata di mano?»  
«Nessuno che fossi interessato a esplorare.» Non può trattenersi dal fissare il bagno, che spande vapore nell’aria a pochi metri di distanza. Almeno adesso sa perché ha sempre la temperatura giusta. «Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.»  
«Uhm?» Merlino lo fa voltare appena, e mette al lavoro le dita svelte sui lacci attorno alla gola. Poi si acciglia, scrutandolo incuriosito. «Avete del sangue nelle _orecchie_?»  
«Probabile.» È troppo stanco per avere delle reazioni appropriate e così ci rinuncia; chiude gli occhi e si abbandona alle mani familiari di Merlino. «Prima avevo degli scudieri che se ne occupavano, sai.» Erano tutti terribili, divisi tra il terrore di toccarlo e la brama di toccarlo troppo, impacciati nel loro entusiasmo di servirlo finché lui, incapace di sopportarli oltre, non li cacciava via. Con Merlino è sempre stato molto più semplice, sin dall’inizio: lui ha imparato come fare leggendo il suo corpo.  
«Lo so.» La pesante placca di metallo si solleva con uno stridio; Artù ha scordato che sensazione si prova a non indossare una polsiera. «Sono tutti fuggiti o li avete mangiati, o qualcosa di simile. I racconti non sono mai troppo comprensibili, ma da quello che ho capito i loro fantasmi infestano l’armeria. Le avete… le avete mai tolte da quando siete partito? Sono allacciate in modo del tutto sbagliato.» Le dita di Merlino scivolano tra il cuoio e la pelle screpolata del polso di Artù. «Non pensavo che si potesse fare una cosa del genere con il metallo.»  
Artù non ricorda neppure di averle indossate. «Preferisco un’assistenza competente.» Sì, è stanco. Ha appena fatto un complimento a Merlino. «O, almeno, la migliore a disposizione.»  
«Già meglio.» Riesce a sentire l’ombra di una risata sepolta in fondo alla voce di Merlino. «State fermo. La cotta di maglia si è incollata alla vostra tunica e… oh. Alla pelle.»  
Artù scrolla le spalle, ma segue obbediente la pressione delle dita di Merlino contro il collo, piegando la testa in avanti al loro delicato incoraggiamento. C’è un dolore acuto e distante e il graffiare del metallo sul viso quando solleva le braccia, prima che Merlino si scosti per qualche istante per riporre la cotta di maglia. Quando torna, le dita si infilano sotto il colletto e Artù sente un coltello fendere il tessuto fino all’orlo per tutta la lunghezza della tunica, e l’aria fresca accarezzargli la pelle nuda. «Ecco fatto… oh.»  
Non ha bisogno di guardare per sapere cosa sta vedendo Merlino. «Finisci.»  
Merlino sfila lo strato di lino e lana con tocco delicato, staccandolo dal sangue incrostato e dal sudore di giorni e gettandolo sopra la pila di abiti già sul pavimento. Mani calde e ruvide gli sfiorano la schiena, sopra vecchi lividi e muscoli infiammati. La sensazione dei polpastrelli contro la pelle gli mozza il respiro e Artù si ritrova eccitato prima di avere il tempo di accorgersene.  
«Vi siete ferito.» Il palmo di Merlino si ferma al centro della sua schiena, punto focale di un calore vivido.  
«Ci sono abituato.»  
«Questo non significa che non sia doloroso.» Merlino esita. «Lasciate che…»  
«Finisci.»  
Merlino sbuffa appena prima di girargli attorno e gli lancia uno sguardo irritato, mentre si lascia cadere in ginocchio. Al primo tocco delle dita sui lacci attorcigliati dei suoi calzoni, Artù si ritrova con la bocca inaridita. «Santo cielo, Merlino.»  
Merlino si blocca e solleva lo sguardo. «Artù?»  
È quello che stava aspettando.  
Artù affonda le mani nella lana ruvida e tira, ascoltando il rumore sordo delle cuciture che saltano prima che Merlino riesca a ritrovare l’equilibrio. Artù lo spinge contro una colonna del letto e gli inchioda i polsi dall’altro lato, lo sguardo fisso sulla scintilla d’ambra dorata nascosta in fondo ai suoi occhi. «Usala.»  
«Se lo faccio, cosa mi renderà diverso da Tauren, o da Edwin? O dagli altri stregoni che arrivano qui e usano i loro poteri per fare del male alla gente?»  
«Non m’importa di loro.»  
«Non è una buona ragione.»  
«È la mia ragione.»  
Merlino distoglie lo sguardo. «Vi odiereste. E odiereste me perché sono la ragione per cui…» Merlino si inumidisce le labbra e chiude gli occhi per un istante. «Avete mai picchiato un servo?»  
Artù serra la presa sui polsi una singola volta. «Pessima domanda.»  
La smorfia sulla bocca di Merlino si ammorbidisce e gli angoli si incurvano appena. «Va bene. Picchiereste Morgana?»  
«No. Per quanto sia spesso tentato.»  
«E non volete duellare con lei.»  
«No. Stiamo facendo il gioco della verità? Perché ho una domanda anch’io, e penso che sia il mio turno.»  
Sono quasi della stessa altezza; Merlino non si intimidisce facilmente, neppure adesso. «Perché non è vostra pari. Perché lo scarto di abilità che c’è tra voi la mette in uno svantaggio che non può essere colmato. Perché…»  
«Hai già usato la magia, in passato.»  
Merlino china il capo. «Sarebbe così facile» mormora alla fine. «Non riesco a pensare ad altro. E a volte… a volte quasi mi convinco che non sarebbe poi così grave. Ma persino io ho un onore, Artù…»  
Artù si avvicina di un passo, vicino abbastanza da sussurrargli all’orecchio: «Non intendevo…»  
Merlino deglutisce con forza, scuotendo la testa. «E se fosse un bandito, o uno stregone, o un’armata nemica, non m’importerebbe affatto. Ma non è… non è nessuna di queste cose. E voi sapete bene che la magia è bandita dai duelli da tempi molto più antichi dell’epurazione.»  
«Se fossi io a dover affrontare un duello impari, la useresti?»  
L’espressione di Merlino è disarmata. Non serve che risponda, Artù glielo legge in faccia.  
«Ma non per te stesso.» Fa una pausa e prende un respiro. «Tutto questo non ha niente a che fare con l’onore, perché il tuo è il mio. È mio diritto e mio dovere come tuo signore proteggerti, o darti i mezzi per proteggerti da solo.»  
«Usandoli su qualcuno che non ha modo di difendersi da quello che potrei fargli?»  
Un pensiero sta prendendo forma in un angolo della mente di Artù. Merlino in qualche modo è riuscito a convincersi che quello che dice ha un senso razionale, quindi Artù lo accantona, per il momento. «Le tue costole erano rotte?»  
Merlino sbatte le palpebre, poi fa una smorfia. «Sì. Gaius… abbiamo trovato un… modo. Per sistemarle.»  
Artù insinua una mano sotto la camicia di Merlino e fa scorrere i polpastrelli sulla linea delle costole non spezzate che non hanno mai bucato un polmone. Merlino rabbrividisce, con gli occhi socchiusi, la piega della bocca che si addolcisce mentre la testa s’inclina all’indietro contro la colonna.  
«Riguardava me.» Merlino sobbalza e riapre gli occhi. «Quello che ti ha detto per provocarti. Non potevi perdere occasione di difendermi, vero? Nonostante fossi arrabbiato con me.»  
Merlino arriva quasi a sorridere. «Avreste fatto lo stesso. È già successo.»  
«Era vero? Quello che ha detto?»  
«N-no.»  
Artù scruta il rossore improvviso e pensa di poterlo intuire. «Dimmelo.»  
«Ha… ha detto che le vostre preferenze per… per prendere… che vi sarebbe stato difficile regnare quando non fate mistero che vi piace giacere con i vostri servitori.»  
Non poi così lontano dalla realtà, dunque.  
Artù afferra entrambi i polsi in una sola mano e si lascia cadere in ginocchio, sollevando di più il tessuto sottile. Il livido è giallo intenso, verdognolo ai margini dove sfuma nella pelle sana. Artù sfiora appena il punto più scuro, laddove il sangue scorre proprio sotto la superficie, poi ci preme sopra le labbra e sente il muscolo contrarsi e Merlino trattenere bruscamente il respiro.  
«Artù.»  
Scostando le labbra, Artù lo sfiora ancora con le dita. «È mio.»  
«Sì.»  
Artù gli lascia andare i polsi e gli scioglie i lacci dei pantaloni. Con il fiato corto, Merlino gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. Artù cala l’indumento con cautela e fa scorrere le mani verso il basso lungo le cosce di Merlino, fino a trovare la crosta in lenta guarigione appena sotto il ginocchio. «E lo è anche questa.»  
«Cosa… Artù.» La voce di Merlino si spezza e le sue unghie graffiano senza sosta il lato del suo collo.  
Artù alza una mano e preme il pollice sul polso di Merlino, sfregandolo contro la cicatrice prima di voltare la testa e sfiorarla con un bacio. «Anche questa.»  
Si siede all’indietro sui talloni e tira una sola volta, e Merlino obbedisce, le cosce nude che si allargano attorno alle sue. Artù incurva le dita nel tessuto e gli sfila la camicia da sopra la testa, prima di premere la fronte contro quella di Merlino e far scorrere una mano sulla sua schiena scoperta, aprendola sulla ferita che ha reclamato giorni or sono. «Lo sono tutte» dice con un groppo alla gola.  
Merlino ha le pupille dilatate, gli occhi grandi e scuri come il cielo notturno. «Puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi di me. Lo sai.»  
Artù chiude gli occhi e inghiotte a vuoto. Afferra la nuca di Merlino tra le mani e si lecca le labbra, sentendo il sapore del sangue vecchio di giorni misto a quello di un nuovo velo di sudore. «Giuralo.»  
«Lo giuro, Artù.» Merlino flette le dita sulle sue spalle e Artù desidera il suo tocco con tanta intensità che non riesce neppure a pensare. «Puoi avere tutto.»  
Artù si tira indietro e, tenendogli il viso tra le mani, incrocia il suo sguardo e lo sostiene. «Giura che non mi negherai nulla.»  
«Artù…»  
Traccia il profilo degli zigomi di Merlino con i pollici, con il desiderio di poter imprimere il marchio delle sue dita lì, ovunque. Il mondo pare immobilizzarsi attorno a loro mentre Merlino spalanca le palpebre e socchiude le labbra. Lampi di rabbia e di paura si inseguono dentro i suoi occhi, poi si acquietano, sciogliendosi in un sollievo tanto intenso che Artù riesce quasi a sentirne il sapore in bocca. «Lo giuro.»  
«Accetto» gli sussurra Artù contro le labbra, e lo bacia, scivolando fino a farlo stendere sul pavimento sopra gli strati morbidi del tappeto e dei vestiti che ha tirato giù dall’armadio prima di partire, prima di capire di aver lasciato indietro metà di sé. Artù ingoia ogni suono spezzato, ogni respiro che Merlino gli regala, e allunga una mano tra i loro corpi per spingere ancora più in basso i pantaloni di entrambi, scostandosi giusto il tempo necessario per lanciarli da parte. Merlino è disperato tanto quanto lui, una gamba agganciata alla sua vita, l’erezione che si lascia dietro una scia umida che Artù segue con la punta della lingua. Intreccia le mani tra i suoi capelli e lo bacia ancora, inchiodandolo a terra con il peso del suo corpo, e gli morde le labbra mentre le loro eccitazioni scivolano una contro l’altra, non bagnate a sufficienza, ma la sensazione è troppo piacevole per pensare di poterla interrompere. Eppure non è abbastanza, neppure alla lontana.  
«Merlino» mormora; riesce a malapena a capire cosa sta dicendo, ma Merlino si blocca e lo guarda attraverso gli occhi annebbiati dal piacere, pelle bianca screziata dalla luce dorata delle candele, tracce livide all’altezza delle costole e segni rossi dove Artù l’ha marchiato con i denti. Artù ci mette diversi secondi per ricordare cosa aveva intenzione di fare. Si alza sulle gambe poco stabili, spalanca un armadietto e trova la boccetta di olio fastidiosamente riposta nel punto esatto in cui dovrebbe essere.  
Quando si china accanto a Merlino lui gli sorride con le labbra gonfie e arrossate; fissa la boccetta per un istante e fa per voltarsi. «No» lo ferma Artù e lo fa distendere di nuovo. «Voglio guardarti in viso.»  
Merlino annuisce e continua a osservarlo, con le mani aggrappate a tuniche e pantaloni, ma poi chiude gli occhi quando Artù si unge le dita e inarca i fianchi quando le usa per penetrarlo. Artù segue la pelle chiara dell’interno coscia sino a raggiungere il ginocchio e sorreggerlo con la mano, sollevandolo finché un braccio di Merlino non scatta ad afferrargli il polso. «È… puoi…» e poi gli mancano le parole e Artù non può più aspettare un solo istante.  
Con una mano puntellata sul pavimento, si fa largo all’interno, boccheggiando al calore stretto che gli fa spazio pian piano, inesorabilmente, e osserva la lingua di Merlino, chiusa tra i denti.  
Si adagia su di lui, gli incurva la gamba attorno al proprio fianco e gli accarezza il viso. Quando gli occhi di Merlino si aprono, Artù ondeggia lento con il bacino e sente la tensione espandersi nel corpo di Merlino a ogni movimento. «Dammi tutto» mormora, e china il capo per aprirgli la bocca con la lingua, assaggiando il sapore del sangue fresco dove Merlino si è morso da solo. La tensione si rilassa, soltanto un poco, e Artù si sforza di respirare e gli bagna ancora le labbra con la lingua prima di ondeggiare di nuovo, più forte. «Così. Lasciami… lasciami…»  
«Oh!» Merlino si contorce, con un’aria stupita, e si apre per lui. «Artù, ti prego…»  
«Perfetto.» Mentre lo bacia, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto, Artù sposta il peso e riprende a spingere, affascinato dalla miriade di espressioni che attraversa il volto di Merlino, dalla voglia che comincia a eguagliare la sua. Merlino rilascia la presa sui vestiti e porta una mano sopra il suo fianco, le unghie corte che gli affondano nella carne ogni volta che si muove dentro di lui. Quando Artù allunga una mano verso il basso e sente l’erezione di Merlino pulsare contro il suo stomaco, recupera la boccetta alla cieca e versa l’olio tra i loro corpi, chiudendo le dita con forza attorno alla lunghezza dura e bollente, e un brivido lo scuote perché Merlino ansima, i fianchi che scattano involontariamente. «Sì. Fallo ancora. Merlino…»  
Non riesce a distinguere le parole, un rollio di consonanti che scivola fuori dalle labbra di Merlino istintivo come la sua lingua natale, però le sente, nel bagliore caldo che li avvolge. Intreccia una mano tra i capelli di Merlino e osserva l’oro consumare il blu. «Sì» sussurra; se ascolterà abbastanza a lungo, crede, riuscirà a imparare cosa sta dicendo Merlino. «Voglio anche questo.»  
«Artù» ansima Merlino, e Artù lo sente tremare, serrarsi di colpo attorno a lui.  
«Andiamo» mormora contro le sue labbra. «Dammi tutto, Merlino. Voglio sentirlo.»  
Gli solleva più in alto il ginocchio, infilandogli la lingua dentro la bocca mentre Merlino si immobilizza, e assaggia il proprio nome trasportato da un’ondata di calore che esplode nella sua mano e tra i loro stomaci. Quando Merlino perde le forze, arrossato e impiastricciato di olio e di sudore e del suo stesso piacere, Artù lecca la curva dalla sua gola per tutta la lunghezza e viene con la bocca affondata nella sua spalla, quasi sconvolto dall’intensità del proprio orgasmo.  
Sarebbe educato scostarsi, ma Artù non riesce a costringersi a farlo. Così alza un braccio e fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli sudati di Merlino, gli bacia la linea della mascella e la pelle morbida appena sotto il mento, mentre Merlino giace appagato e senza forze sotto di lui e gli accarezza pigramente la schiena.  
Poco dopo, sorreggendosi su un gomito, Artù abbassa lo sguardo sul viso arrossato di Merlino; osserva le labbra gonfie e umide e lo vuole di nuovo, così tanto che si ritrova quasi scosso dai tremiti.  
Merlino riapre gli occhi, il blu ancora cerchiato da un vago alone dorato. Artù gli traccia la curva della guancia con un pollice. «Voglio sapere tutto.»  
Merlino annuisce assonnato e, nell’inclinare la testa, lascia scoperto l’incavo affusolato della gola. Artù si sta eccitando una seconda volta soltanto a guardarlo. Merlino esita e i suoi occhi scattano in basso, poi di nuovo in alto, a incrociare quelli di Artù. «Di nuovo? Davvero?»  
«Sì.» La pietra è dura sotto le sue ginocchia e neppure una pila di vestiti è comoda quanto un materasso. Con uno sforzo notevole si sfila da lui, ed è come se non avesse mai concluso. Merlino sibila piano tra i denti. «Sali sul letto.»  
Merlino si mette a sedere lentamente e lancia un’occhiata al proprio corpo, prima di far scorrere le dita sullo stomaco impiastricciato con aria incuriosita. Artù si alza sulle gambe ancora instabili e lo tira in piedi per il polso guarito, voltando la testa ad attirargli le dita tra le labbra per succhiare via il sapore. Quando le lascia andare, Merlino lo sta fissando come se fosse sceso dritto dal cielo. «Letto.»  
Nessuno gli ha mai obbedito con tanta prontezza in tutta la sua vita; è un vero peccato che non durerà. Dopo avergli allargato le cosce con le ginocchia e bloccato i fianchi sul letto, prende in bocca la mezza erezione e spinge due dita dentro di lui, ancora aperto e bagnato, e chiude gli occhi mentre Merlino si contorce sotto il suo tocco, soffiando il suo nome come una benedizione.

 

* * *

 

Artù si sveglia ben prima dell’alba e la osserva spennellare il cielo a tinte tenui rosa e dorate; ricorda le mattine in cui al risveglio ha trovato Merlino alla finestra a guardare il sole sorgere su Camelot con un sorriso colmo di meraviglia.  
Questa mattina è molto improbabile che succeda: Merlino è un ammasso di membra calde e intrecciate, immerso nel sonno profondo degli esausti. Artù ci impiega non poco a trovare lo stimolo per muoversi, scostando Merlino dal proprio petto al materasso, mentre fa scorrere le dita con delicatezza tra le ciocche ingarbugliate di capelli neri. Merlino emette un gemito di protesta e stende le braccia sul letto caldo alla ricerca del suo corpo.  
«Torna a dormire.» Artù gli prende una mano tra le sue e ci soffia sopra un bacio, e Merlino si rilassa con un sospiro, stremato e al sicuro nel suo letto, macchiato di sangue e sporcizia dal suo corpo, con i marchi che si stanno scurendo sulla pelle nuda della gola e delle spalle. Notando le occhiaie profonde, Artù si domanda se non abbia dormito affatto negli ultimi giorni.  
Stregone, pensa alla vista della fragile colonna vertebrale, delle labbra morbide e gonfie dischiuse nel sonno, delle ciglia scure calate sulla pelle troppo chiara. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che vegli su di lui, più di chiunque altro Artù abbia mai incontrato nella sua vita.  
Si alza dal letto con riluttanza e recupera una camicia non stropicciata e dei calzoni che in qualche modo deve aver dimenticato di gettare sul pavimento. Non ricorda di essersi sfilato gli stivali, li cerca per tutta la stanza finché uno non ricompare sotto al letto e l’altro, per quanto surreale, in cima a una sedia.  
Afferra una mela dalla cena avanzata della sera prima e le dà un morso, rigirandosi il coltello nel palmo mentre si avvia alla porta. Il corridoio non è deserto; Gwen indugia a pochi passi di distanza, con le dita che stritolano il tessuto della gonna. Non appena lo vede si ricompone, poi sbatte le palpebre e spalanca gli occhi.  
Artù realizza che al momento non è nelle condizioni che più si addicono al suo stato di principe. E che gli prude l’orecchio. Controlla l’urgenza di grattarselo. «Gwen?»  
Lei distoglie lo sguardo di scatto, poi lo riporta su di lui come morbosamente affascinata. «Io… Merlino, sire. Gaius dice che non è rientrato, stanotte.»  
«Oh.» Allora è questo. «Avevo bisogno dei suoi servigi. Gaius è sveglio, dunque?»  
Gwen annuisce. «Non credo che abbia dormito, sire.»  
«Vieni con me.» Artù si volta e dà un altro morso alla mela. «Sai che servitrice è stata assegnata a Pustilius?»  
Lei annuisce ancora, ma stavolta la sua fronte si aggrotta lievemente. «Sì, sire. Bettina.»  
«Gli è affezionata?»  
Un’espressione non fraintendibile attraversa il volto di Gwen e Artù la regista subito, senza però lasciare che influisca sulla propria. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Pustilius non si è certo fatto problemi a maltrattare le ragazze che lavorano a corte, se si è sentito abbastanza sicuro da attaccare il suo servitore personale. Continua a osservare Gwen, la guarda soppesare verità e paure, la sua fiducia in lui. «No, sire. Non penso che lo sia.»  
«Questa» dichiara Artù, ingoiando l’ultimo morso, «è un’ottima notizia. Dopo che avremo visto Gaius, farai una cosa per me.»

 

* * *

 

Pustilius ancora non si è nemmeno vestito; Artù occhieggia con disapprovazione il vassoio posato sulle coperte, prima di accostarsi ai piedi del letto. «E così sono stato informato che stai per andare via» esordisce. Pustilius fa uno scatto e tasta alla cieca alla ricerca del coltello da colazione.  
«Io…» Si volta a guardare il vassoio vuoto, poi si acciglia e riporta gli occhi su di lui. Artù si rigira tra le dita il coltello di cui si è impadronito prima che Pustilius si svegliasse e glielo tira, osservando soddisfatto quando la lama affonda nella testiera a un centimetro dal suo orecchio. Artù sarebbe disposto a riconoscergli del coraggio per il fatto che non trasale neppure, ma è ragionevolmente sicuro che sia perché non è ancora del tutto sveglio. «Non vado da nessuna parte. Sire.»  
«Sì, invece. Farai le tue scuse a mio padre per la partenza improvvisa. In tutta onesta, non ne sarà affatto dispiaciuto.»  
«No.» Gli occhi blu si assottigliano. «Non c’è nulla che possiate fare. Io avrò la mia nomina a cavaliere, e voi avrete il vostro servo storpiato.»  
Artù fa il giro del letto e, dopo aver raggiunto la finestra, scosta i pesanti tendaggi. Pustilius emette un suono di protesta quando la luce invade la stanza, poi aggrotta le sopracciglia ai suoni che provengono dall’esterno. «Forse dovresti dare un’occhiata.»  
Ancora accigliato, Pustilius si alza dal letto e lo raggiunge con passo pesante. Quando guarda fuori, la sua espressione si fa sempre più perplessa. «State… state per bruciare uno stregone?»  
«Questa mattina, due dei miei cavalieri saranno messi in allerta da una servitrice terrorizzata che avrà trovato un oggetto nelle stanze di un nobile ospitato a corte. L’oggetto sarà esaminato e riconosciuto come un feticcio magico che incita il dissenso. Tra i suoi ingredienti sarà trovata una ciocca di capelli del mio servitore.»  
Pustilius si irrigidisce e sbianca in volto. «Non osereste…»  
«Ci saranno domande, accuse. Speculazioni sul fatto che il giuramento di tuo padre di epurare il reame dalla magia non sia stato sincero. Mi azzardo a prevedere che mio padre si sentirà in dovere di farmi approfondire la faccenda. Suppongo che non sarà difficile trovare delle prove.»  
Artù lascia ricadere le tende e, con un sorriso, fissa Pustilius dritto negli occhi. «Non c’è protezione di rango per gli stregoni.»  
Pustilius pare essere rimasto senza parole. Artù vorrebbe che restasse così per sempre.  
«Te ne andrai» continua in tono calmo. «Tutto quello che ti concedo è di scegliere in che modo.»  
«Questo significa guerra.»  
Artù scrolla le spalle. «Combatterò. Le tue genti non alzeranno le spade contro di me, perché ti odiano tanto quanto ti odio io, e tu lo sai. Nessuno accorrerà in tuo aiuto, perché offrirò loro le tue terre. Quando avrò finito, di te non sarà rimasto niente. Nemmeno il ricordo.»  
«Non _potete_ …»  
«Credo che tu abbia scordato chi sono. Lascia che te lo rammenti. Sono il figlio dell’uomo che ha messo tuo padre in ginocchio e continua a tenerlo lì da anni. Hai insultato il mio onore. E per questo pagherai un caro prezzo.»  
È quasi imbarazzante quanto è facile schivare il primo pugno, ancora di più il secondo; Pustilius non ha mai imparato la differenza tra abilità e rango, né il fatto che la seconda cosa non implica la prima. Quando torna a voltarsi, con i pugni alzati, Artù gli preme la punta della lama contro la gola larga e vulnerabile. Per un singolo istante, accarezza la speranza feroce che Pustilius tenti lo stesso di lottare. «Ti prego» lo incita, e osserva il sangue gocciolare attorno al metallo. «Dammi una ragione.»  
Ma Pustilius non lo fa. Chiude gli occhi e si accascia sconfitto. «Me ne andrò.»  
«Questo è il primo segno d’intelligenza che colgo nelle tue azioni» commenta Artù, facendosi indietro con un vago senso di delusione. «Ti suggerisco di partire in mattinata, è un ottimo momento per una bella cavalcata. Hai tempo fino a mezzogiorno.»  
Artù gli volta le spalle e si dirige all’uscita; Pustilius non trova il coraggio, neppure adesso, di muovere un muscolo.  
«Ah, se fossi in te augurerei una lunga vita a mio padre» consiglia con una mano già sulla porta aperta. «L’alba del mio regno ti vedrà in ginocchio ai miei piedi. Non ti ucciderò. Ti lascerò in vita dopo averti ridotto all’ombra di un uomo.»  
Pustilius emette un curioso verso spezzato prima che Artù si chiuda dietro la porta, voltandosi verso Galvano. «Scortalo ai confini delle sue terre. Se dovesse creare dei problemi, beh… ci sono fin troppi banditi nei nostri boschi. Nessuno farà delle domande.»  
Galvano si inchina. Artù gli posa una mano sulla spalla in segno di riconoscimento. «Sarai ricompensato.»  
Mentre gli passa accanto, Galvano si raddrizza. «Non desidero altra ricompensa che servirvi, sire.»  
Artù gli sorride, e lo vede illuminarsi in volto come l’aurora di un nuovo giorno. «Lo terrò a mente.»

 

* * *

 

«L’acqua è fredda. Merlino. _Merlino_.»  
Merlino emerge dalle coperte e si guarda attorno assonnato, ma quando individua Artù la sua espressione passa da confusa a inorridita nel giro di un istante. «Avete lasciato la stanza…» Si blocca, con la bocca che si apre e si richiude; poi, con uno sprazzo dorato e una parola sussurrata, il vapore comincia a sollevarsi dalla vasca. «Nessuno vi ha chiesto se stavate per morire?»  
Artù sussulta e tenta di passarsi una mano tra i capelli, ma lo trova più difficile del previsto. Soprappensiero, si domanda se sia il caso di acquistare uno specchio decente. O addirittura di usarlo. «Non posso essere tanto male. Nessuno ha detto nulla.»  
«Forse perché erano tutti convinti che foste tornato dall’aldilà.» Merlino si alza dal letto e si acciglia alla vista degli abiti che ricoprono il pavimento di quasi tutta la stanza. La luce pallida del mattino mette in risalto ogni giuntura del suo corpo; Artù, con il fiato sospeso, non è in grado di distogliere lo sguardo. «Io… immagino che dovrò mettere tutto a posto, allora.» Lancia un’occhiata irritata ad Artù. «Era proprio necessario passarci anche sopra con gli stivali sporchi di fango?»  
«Possiamo concentrarci sui miei problemi, invece che sui tuoi?» Ora che ci pensa, ricorda che gli fanno male le ginocchia e anche, vagamente, che a un certo punto, due o tre giorni fa, qualcosa l’ha morso. Da qualche parte.  
Merlino assottiglia lo sguardo. «Entrate nella vasca, sire» sibila tra i denti. Non c’è traccia, nota Artù, di “vaso da notte”. Mentre mette un piede dentro l’acqua sente un’altra parola sussurrata e si volta a guardare, affascinato, i vestiti di Merlino che si sollevano dalla pila e ricadono dritti sul suo braccio.  
Artù è così incantato che quasi scorda il suo bagno. «Fammi vedere qualcos’altro.»  
Merlino sbatte le palpebre. «Volete vedere…» Merlino agita la camicia con un’aria smarrita, poi pare ricordare di essere nudo. Artù si morde il labbro per trattenere una risata mentre lo guarda rivestirsi e aspetta che si giri di nuovo verso di lui, rosso in volto e insolitamente timido. «Voglio dire… perché non vi sedete? C’è… Artù, qualcosa vi ha morso?»  
Artù segue il suo sguardo sino al proprio braccio mentre si cala dentro l’acqua e fissa i contorni scarlatti di qualcosa che, ne è certo, comincerà a fargli un gran male da un momento all’altro. «Ah. Sì. Così pare.»  
«Siete davvero un idiota, sapete?» Merlino apre l’armadietto e sbatte la palpebre stupito alla vista dell’ordine maniacale delle boccette, quasi non sia stato lui a trasformare la stanza in un esempio terrificante di organizzazione perfetta. Una volta recuperato l’unguento, chiude l’anta con cautela e ritorna alla vasca.  
Artù ghigna quando Merlino arriva a portata di braccio e affonda le dita nel tessuto della camicia per attirarlo a sé, leccando piano nel calore della sua bocca prima di tirarsi indietro e premere un bacio sulla pelle morbida della tempia e un altro sulla mascella. «Fammi vedere quello che sai fare.»  
Merlino emette un sospiro tremante. «Cosa volete vedere?»  
Riluttante a lasciarlo andare, Artù espira con forza quando muscoli che non sapeva fossero in tensione si rilassano dentro l’acqua. Con un gemito, affonda ancora di più nel calore e finge di non doversi mai rialzare. «Sorprendimi.»  
A occhi chiusi, sente Merlino che si inginocchia alle sue spalle, sostenendogli la nuca con una mano. «È una richiesta specifica.» Dita gentili cospargono l’unguento sopra il suo braccio, così delicate che Artù fatica a percepirle. Anche se potrebbe essere l’effetto del dolore che inizia a farsi sentire. «Potrei… potrei mostrarvi… quello che mi ha insegnato Gaius. Qualcosa che non desterà sospetti, che potrei usare oggi.»  
Artù inclina il capo all’indietro, intrappolando la mano di Merlino contro il bordo della vasca. «Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Pustilius è dovuto partire all’improvviso.»  
Merlino abbassa lo sguardo su di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Ma davvero.»  
«La tua punizione è spalare il letame dalle… beh, dalle stalle immacolate. Non sembra una punizione troppo dura, vero? Magari ci sono altri tendaggi che non soddisfano il tuo gusto estetico?»  
«Artù.»  
Artù si volta e appoggia un braccio al bordo della vasca, prendendo la mano di Merlino nella sua. «Non ti chiedo il permesso di proteggerti» dice lentamente, soppesando ogni parola. «È mio dovere e mio diritto. Ma preferirei averlo comunque.»  
Merlino lo studia con attenzione, con la testa inclinata, poi annuisce. I suoi occhi si illuminano d’oro e Artù osserva, pieno di meraviglia, gli abiti che cominciano a sistemarsi da soli attorno a loro.  
«Cos’altro puoi fare?»  
«Non lo so. Voglio dire… non ho poi tutta questa pratica e… Artù, cosa…» Si acciglia quando Artù afferra l’orlo della sua camicia e inizia a tirarlo con impazienza fino a quando Merlino non si decide a sfilarla. «Non c’è stato il tempo di… oh, fermo, faccio io.» Merlino gli scaccia le mani dalla chiusura dei pantaloni e arrossisce mentre li leva e li ripone di lato. «Cosa…»  
«Sei sporco» offre Artù con noncuranza. «Vieni qui.»  
Mentre Artù si rimette dritto, Merlino si alza e occhieggia il bagno con cautela, ma dopo fa il giro della vasca e affonda un piede nell’acqua vicina al bacino di Artù, con aria incerta. «Non credo che ci sia abbastanza spazio per…»  
«Oh, ce n’è più che a sufficienza.» Artù gli afferra un polso e tira, appoggiandogli una mano sul fianco per guidarlo sul suo grembo. «Ecco qui. Dovresti fidarti di me. Non sbaglio spesso.»  
Merlino lo osserva stupefatto, ma quando apre la bocca per dire qualcosa Artù si sporge in avanti e gli toglie le parole con un bacio, prima di mollare la presa sul fianco per portare le dita all’erezione che sta crescendo sotto la superficie dell’acqua. Merlino rabbrividisce e interrompe il bacio con un sussulto. «Forse. Qualche volta.»  
Artù sorride e traccia con le labbra la pelle ispida della mascella, lecca i contorni dei denti che ha impresso sulla sua spalla la notte precedente, accarezza la schiena bagnata per tutta la lunghezza, ingentilendo il tocco quando preme le dita sulla sua apertura. Merlino si spinge contro la sua mano con un singhiozzo spezzato. «Artù. Cosa vuoi? Da… da quello che posso fare.»  
L’offerta è scioccante, nella sua semplicità. «Voglio Albione in pace» sussurra, facendo scivolare un dito all’interno, e sente Merlino accoglierlo e rilassarsi attorno a lui. «Voglio il mio popolo al sicuro.»  
«Pax Artorius?» Merlino abbassa lo sguardo su di lui, arrossato e sorridente, il blu dei suoi occhi annegato nell’oro. «Penso che si possa fare.»


End file.
